Time Can Prove It
by CreepingDinosaur
Summary: Edward leaves in New moon. Well now he's back 3 months later. He just couldnt stay away. But when Bella has grown a backbone and can stand up for herself she needs Edward to prove he wont break her heart again. "And what will make you belive me?" "Time."
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Ok lets pretend that all of the cullens are seniors along with Bella. It just makes it easier.**

**Edwards point of view**

I cant stand it! I can't stand being away from my love. I feel like a metal stake with thorns on it was stabbed through my dead heart.

Forget safety. I dont give a damn. I need Bella. She's my one and only love. I will die without her. I will not live without her. I need her. Hopefully she still needs me.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A tiny pixie squelaed in her head

"It's about fucking time!!" Emmett thought loudly

"Told you so." Rosalie thought.

"Yay my daughters comming back." Esme said outloud.

Thoughts were surrounding me as i packed up my stuff.

I ran down stairs and saw that everyone was already packed and ready.

"Were moving back to forks." I said.

"Well Duh!" Rose said.

We hoped in the cars and drove off full speed.

When we got to forks i could immediatly reconize every tree, stone, building, everything. This was my home. With Bella.

School was about to start in an hour so we hurried back to our old house and unpacked.

Everybody got ready for school. Another senior year.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't see Bellas truck anywhere.

The school was already packed with students.

We were the only ones in the parking lot besides a group of kids.

I could see Mike, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Ben, and Erik. Then there was another brown head girl. I just saw the back of her head but she looked awfully familiar.

She had black tight leather pants on that went low on her hips. A tight blue tank top on with a black leather half jacket over it. She was sitting on top of a harley davison motorcycle.

"Hey whos the new girl?" Emmett asked me.

"I dont know i cant read her mind." I stated. They all looked at me confused.

Just then the girl stood up off the bike. She took off her jacket and sat on the hood of a black Honda Civic FD.

She was facing us and i saw her face. She threw her head back and laughed out loud at something Tyler said.

"Bella" I whispered.

I was shocked. She looked great. Well . . . sexy. She had black mascara and eyeliner on. Smoky eyes.

As soon as i said her name she looked up and her eyes met with mine.

"Holy shit." Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett said together very slowly.

**Bellas point of view.**

I was sitting on top of my new Honda at school talking to my friends when Mike brought up someone i never wanted to talk about again.

"Yeah so i heard that the Cullens are back." He said.

"What?!?!" I screamed.

"YEah, Bella you havn't heard?" Angela asked me.

"No. And they would never come back." I stated.

"Well maybe Edward missed his ex." Tyler said.

I threw my head back and laughed. Like that would happen.

I just ignored them. Then a gust of wind came and i looked up at the sky. Well until my eyes met with some very familiar topaz ones.

"Holy shit." I whispered. Then all the Cullens looked up at me.

My friends looked up at me.

"Told you." Mike said.

I looked away from them and slapped Mike on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!?!" He said outraged.

"For being and asshole." I shot back at him.

I jumped off my car and put myjacket in the passenger side.

"Come on we got class." I said and ignored the Cullens.

**Edwards point of view.**

"Oh my god!" Rose and ALice said.

"Bella looks freakin HOT!" Emmett said.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

Bella got up off her car and headed for class completely ignoring us.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Shh!" I said.

Bella turned around slowly. The group with her were waiting for her reaction. I blocked everyones thoughts.

"Go to class." Bella told them.

They all wondered off to their classes. Occasionally peeking over their shoulders at us.

Alice bounded over to Bella and the others soon followed. There was no stopping them. I just started walking up behind them.

"Damn Bella! Are the pants tight enough?" Emmett joked when he got up to her.

She just stood there and stared at all of us.

"Bella you look hot!" Rose said. Bella blinked once and looked shocked that Rosalie actually talked to her.

"Come on Bella we all know Rose can be a real brat but she missed you too!" Alice chirped.

"Bella calm down." Jasper warned her.

"Why?" She hissed.

"Why what?" Jasper questioned.

"Why should i calm down i have a right to be fucking pissed!" We all stared at her in shock of her outburst.

"Bella-" I started calmly.

"Save it! I dont freaking care. Just like you dont care! Now if your done fucking with me i have class." She said manecingly. She turned around and strode off to class.

We stood there for a couple of seconds.

"What just happened?" Emmett questioned.

"Looks like little Bella grew a backbone!" Rose laughed.

Shit. She was so broken. She was pissed. But i could tell she was shocked to see us. She needed time. She just doesn't get the reason why i left her. And i will explain that all to her. I still loved her and i was pretty sure by her eyes that she still loved me. There was no stopping true love.

We all walked off to class. My siblings were all chatting about Bella.

I walked to my classes. And they went really slow. I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella as she laughed and joked with her friends. She seemed in a better mood. Maybe i would talk to her after lunch.

She was clouding my mind. And not just because i have her in every single one of my classes.

**Bellas point of view.**

Great i have him in every single one of my classes. Aint that just perrrrfect?

My classes went by slowly. I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. I was still irrevocably in love with him. And it sucked. To be in love with someone who doesn't love you back just sucked. Everytime i looked up at him he was looking at me. I would blush slightlyand look down. Damn blush.

I avoided any of the Cullens throughout my classes.

Now it was time for lunch. I walked in with my group. Which consisted of Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Erik. When i walked in i saw all the Cullens siiting at their usual table from last year. As soon as i looked at them they all looked up at me. Emmett winked. I rolled my eyes at him. They all laughed. God how i missed them. They were practically my only family besdides my parents. But they dont want to be. And i will have to deal with that.

We went into the line and i grabbed an apple and a coke.

"Bella you hardly ever eat. Are you sure your now hungry?" Angela questioned as we sat down at our table.

"What? I always eat. I just dont eat as much as i used to." I said nonchantly.

"Ok." She sighed.

Jessica leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Like the first couple of days of school again.

I turned around in my seat and looked at the Cullens they were all staring. Alice was silently shaking with laughter.

I looked back at Jessica. Only to find out that the rest of the group was looking at me.

"Maybe he should just take a picture. IT will last longer." I laughed.

I knew he heard that.

"BellaROO!" I heard Emmett shout. I turned around laughing. As soon as i turned there were a few snapping noises.

All of the Cullens had their phones out and took a picture of me laughing.

I glared at them.

"Picture perfect." Tyler laughed. I reached my leg out under the table and knocked over his chair. He landed with a thump on the floor.

The whole cafeteria was watching the Cullens and our table.

"Bellaroo is sexy!" Mike said and laughed.

I reached over and took Eriks spoon full of mashed potatoes that he was about to stick in his mouth from him.

I pulled the spoon part back and let it fling forward to hit Mike in the head.

But with my bad aim and my luck it hit the back of the principles jacket as he was walking behind Mikes chair.

The whole cafeteria went silent. Everybody just saw what happened.

I was waiting for the principle to turn around and scream at me. But he just kept walking. Soon he was out of the cafeteria. No teachers were around. Everybody was still silent.

I stood up out of my chair and gasped at what just happened.

The first thing i heard was Emmett's big loud booming laughter fill the room. Than every person was whiping tears from their faces. I looked around and saw Edward leaning over his chair holding his sides. That sight right there was freaking hilarious. I took out my new cell phone and snapped a perfect picture of him. He jerked his head up and he glared at me. I just smiled innocently and put it back in my pocket. I was shaking with laughter.

"Bella!" Tyler shouted. He broke me out of my laughing fit.

I looked over at him and he was standing by the cafeteria doors looking out the tiny window on them.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"You better run girl! He's coming back!" He shouted. The cafeteria fell silent again. I gasped.

"You've got to be shitting me!"I sueaked.

"Run!" Mike shouted.

I hauled ass. I was laughing the whole way to the back cafeteria doors. I came to a stop by them. I turned and looked back at Tyler.

"Go!" HE shouted at me.

I looked over at Edwards table. They were still silently shaking with laughter.

I saluted Tyler and pushed the doors open.

I listened to what the principle was doing and watched him through the tiny windows. All he did was grab an apple and walk back out. The mashed pataoes were still spread all over his back.

After he left i walked back into the cafeteria. Everybodys eyes turned to me. I walked back to my table and Mike high fived me.

"That seriously did not happen!" I laughed disbelieveing.

"Oh yes it did!" Erik laughed.

The cafeteria was still loud with laughter.

My classes went by fast. Everybody was still laughing and chatting about what happened at lunch.

When biology came around i went and sat in my seat. The only empty seat was next to me. Gee i wonder who is going to seat there?

When Edward walked in i proved myself right. The teacher had him sit next to me. I had to fight with my eyes so they wouldn't wonder to Edward.

About half way throught the class we were stuck doing silent work alone. Then I heard a cell phone vibrate. I looked over at Edward and saw him reach into his back pocket. He opened his phone and looked at it. He was shaking with laughter.

Then my cell vibrated. I reached into my back pocket and got it out. Is it pothetic that i thought it was cute that we both kept our cell phones in our back pockets? Anyway it said i had a picture message.

I opened the mesage and gasped at the picture. There was the principle his back turned torwards the camera. His brown jacket smothered in buttery potatoes. He didn't even notice.

I couldn't help but laugh. Out loud.

Everyone in the class looked at me. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" The teacher asked me.

"Um. Can i got to the bathroom. It's and emergency." I asked trying my best not to laugh.

"I guess," He sighed. I was getting out of my seat when the teacher interrupted the silent classroom.

"Mr. Cullen got with Ms. Swan please." He said.

I was still laughing to much to care about who he picked to accompany me to the bathroom. I wasn't even going to the bathroom.

Edward stood up immediatly. We both walked out of the classroom. He opened the door for me and i freaking blushed! Ugh.

I started laughing my ass off as we walked down the hall way.

I heard Edward laugh next to me.

"Did you get the picture?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice sent it to me. Then i forwarded it to you." He laughed.

"That was so priceless. I wish someone got a video." I sighed.

"I'm sure somebody did." He said.

We sat down on a bench outside.

"Don't you have to use the restroom?" He asked.

Why does he care?

"Nope that was just an excuse to get the hell out of there." I laughed.

"Bella." He started seriously.

"Bella i didn't leave because i didn't love you. Would i come back if that were the case?" He said.

I snorted.

"Bella i love you more than anything in the world. I left for your safety i knew if i let you into my world you would be in serious danger. But i couldn't stay away. Your my other half. You own my heart. It has your name written all over it." He continued. I could feel the tears fill up in my eyes.

"My heart was left here with. When i left it killed me inside. I basically crawled up into a ball in the corned of my couch. It was the only place i would ever be. Because it reminded me of you. It reminded me of your smell and our memories. The ones we made together." He said and looked into my eyes.

I could feel the tears flood over my eyes.

He reached over and wiped them away. He was always wiping my misery away.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

"So am i." I whispered back.

He looked at me confused.

"Edward." I sighed.

"You are and will always be my one and only true love." I said. I looked away from him.

I closed my eyes.

"But if you decide to leave again-" I started up but he was already shaking his head no. " - You never know." I retorted back.

"That would kill me. Not just emotionally but physically. I would die if you ever left me again. I hate to tell you this because if you ever decided to leave again i wouldn't want you to feel bad about how it would effect me."

"Bella i will never leave you again. I swear on my never ending life." He said and took my hand in his.

I swallowed.

"Im sorry. Your just going to have to prove that." I said and looked at him.

I pulled my hand away from his and stood up.

"And what will make you believe me?" He asked.

"Time." I said.

"Time?" HE asked.

"Yes, time. Show me in time that you'll never leave me again and break my already broken heart into more pieces. Make me believe that you'll put the peices back together instead of ripping them apart even more."

Hurt flashed though his eyes.

He shook his head.

"Time." He agreed.

"Ok come on. We got to go back to class." I said. And we started walking through back though the halls.

"By the way Bella. You look great. Much better than myself i might say." He added.

"Well dont believe everything you see. This is just a cover up." I said and gestured to my makeup and clothes.

"Yep, your still the same old Bella." He laughed.

Then i heard him whisper.

"My Bella."

I dont think i was supposed to hear it though.

At the end of school i went to my locker to put my books away.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Edward at the locker next to mine.

He was putting his stuff in it.

"Coincidence or money?" I questioned.

I heard him chuckle.

"Money." He sighed.

"Were you competing with Mike?" I laughed.

"Not funny." He said sternly.

"Still not fond of Mike, eh?" I giggled and turned back to my locker.

"Not when i have the slightest chance of losing you to him." He said.

I giggled.

"Ewww." I said.

"I was hoping you would day that." He chuckled.

"Hey are you going on the senior field trip in two weeks? Even though its at the beach we wont be their till sunset so it shouldn't really matter." I asked.

"Why do you want me to go?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I really coudnt care less." I said. Even though i was lying through my teeth.

He chuckled.

"Then why did you ask?" He questioned.

"Ugh. Are you going to answer or not?" I asked and slammed my locker closed.

"Yes we all are going. It would be fun. I mean only if your going." He said as a question at the end.

"Oh ,well i am going to Florida that day. Sorry." I lied.

He sulked against his locker.

"This sucks probably the only time i can go to the beach with you and you have plans!" He stressed.

He sat down on the floor in front of his locker. He put his face in his hands. Crap. Now i felt bad. And i was only jokeing.

I sat down next to him.

"You want to know what really sucks?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He mumbled in his hands.

"That you just made me feel bad and i was only joking of course i am going do you ever think that i would miss the opportunity to go to the beach with you?" I said.

He pulled his face from his hands.

"Your evil." He said.

I giggled. He got up and extended his hand to me. I gave him mine. He pulled me from the ground. But didn't release my hand once i was up. His eyes were out of focus.

"Ugh." He said.

"What?"

"My family is yelling at me through their thoughts. Apparantly Alice had a vision and i missed it. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow? Or do you have _plans_?" He laughed.

_"_Hmmm. Well i did but i guess i could cancel them for school." I giggled.

He chuckled with me. Sighing he shook his head.

"Bye." He sighed.

"See ya." I said.

He walked away.

"Maybe." I giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" He shouted.

I just giggled and put my stuff back into my locker.

I closed my locker and turned around only to be met with the face of Lauren Mallory.

"Swan." She sneered.

"Mallory." I said.

"Lets cut the small talk. We all know that the Cullens are back along with Edward." She started.

"Well duh he is one of the Cullens. Smart ass." I said. Then a croud started forming a circle around us. I could see Edward and his family in the head of it. Emmet was restraining Edward by his arm.

"Look. We all know you and Edward had a thing last year. And maybe you were the schools 'it' couple. But thats over." She sneered.

I snorted. And tried to walk away but she stood in front of me.

"Move." I said.

"No. Not until i get it through your head that Edward is mine. He doesnt love you anymore. As if he ever did. He wants me." She spat.

"Ok first Edward is a person. He can have whoever he wants. It's completely his choice. Second i can garruntee that his choice would not be some stuck up snot nosed whore who loves other peoples misery." I spat back.

"Yeah well its better than a bitch who goes around acting like she actually belongs here when nobody would ever want her here. Why do you think Edward left in the first place." She said. It didn't bother me as much as i thought it would when she said that.

"Dont fuck with me Mallory." I said manecingly.

She pushed my back up against my locker. It didn't hurt which surprised me. She was as weak as a peanut.

"What was that Swan?" She sneered viciously.

"I'm sorry i must be mistaken i think you just pushed me against my locker." I said shocked.

She stepped back.

"Yeah and what if i did?" She laughed.

"Then i would have to do this." I said and pushed her with half of my strength against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. She fell to the floor.

She was getting back up and was about to say something when a strict voice interrupted her.

"Stop right there Mallory! I saw this whole episode. You should be ashamed of yourself." The assistant principle Mr. Lock said.

"Lauren my office now! Bella go home before i get really angry." He said and led Lauren to his office.

I just stood there watching her leave. When the croud around me errupted into an applause.

"Woohoo!"

"Go Bella!"

"Show her whos boss!"

Thats all I heard. When a cold arm pulled me forward and out to the courtyard.

"Bella!" Alice cheered.

"You just totally kicked her ass!" Rose said happy.

"Man she was just shocked that you even talked back to her!" Jasper laughed.

Emmett came and picked me up and swung me around in a circle.

"Woohoo! My lil' sis kicks asses all over the hallway!" He cheered and put me down on my feet.

I looked around and saw Edward sitting on the bench that we were talking on earlier.

I walked over to him.

"Hey im sorry about what just happened. But what she said just made me snap. I had to defend you along with your choices. It doesn't matter what you are. Because you are a person. With rights. And-" I just stopped there and sat down next to him.

He looked up at me.

"Dont even appologize for that!" He said and stood up. I was shocked. Was he really this angry at me for saying those things?

"You didn't do anything wrong! She did! Do not appologize for her Bella!" I mentally sighed. He wasn't angry at me.

"I cant believe she pushed you." He said disbelieving.

"I cant believe i pushed her." I laughed.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked and sat down next to me. CLoser this time.

"No not at all. She is as weak as a peanut." I giggled. He chuckled at me.

"Good. If she would have hurt you then-" He just stopped there and shook his head.

"Well she didn't so stop thinking about it." I said and stood in front of him.

He looked up and smiled at me. I started walking away when he called my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here." He said angrily.

"Ok." I said hesitantly. What has gotten into him?

I went and stood in front of him.

**Edwards point of view**

When Bella started walking away i saw a box in her back pocket. I looked at it closer and knew what it was exactly.

I called her name and she came and stood in front of me nervously. She should be nervous. I was so pissed and scared right now.

I reached behind her and quickly took the box out of her back pocket at lightning speed.

"What the hell are these?!?!" I asked outraged. In my hand i held a box of Marlboro menthol cigarettes.

"Edward i -" She started to say. But i interupted her.

"Do you know how dangerous these things are?!?! They can kill you!! Bella how could you be so damn stupid!!" I shouted.

She staggered backwards shocked at me. I saw pain, hurt, sadness, anger, and fury pool through her beautiful brown eyes.

"Look, these are not mine!" She shouted at me and swiped the cigarettes away.

"These, are Tylers. I took them from him. Because i asked him the same things you just asked me! But by no means did i ask him how he could be so _damn stupid_." She said.

"He's my friend and i tried to be a good friend by taking them. I talked to him about smoking and he changed his mind! So before you start screaming and yelling at me Edward Cullen get your fucking facts straight!!" She screamed.

I looked over at my family and Alice shook her head yes signaling that Bella was telling the truth. We were the only ones in the parking lot now.

"Bella i'm-"

"Once again Edward, save it!" ANd she stormed off. She got in her car and sped around the corner to her house.

I walked over to my family. Alice smacked me across the face. I staggered back shocked.

"Edward how could you!! You were this close to having her back!! Now i wont be surprised if she never takes you back!" SHe yelled and stomped away.

"Edward you are such a douche bag." Emmett sighed.

I took off running into the forest torwards Bellas house.

**This was soooooooooo much fun to write!!**

**Review or you wont get to see what happens next!!**

**I really dont care what you write. You can say 'Peanuts' For all i care!!**

**Read and Review!**

**Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds**

**P.s. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!**


	2. My love is truely yours

**(Bellas point of view)**

How dare he call me stupid!!

I just stormed off from the school. I didn't want to talk to him.

I pulled in front of my house and got out. I almost forgot that Charlie was supposed to be gone until this next Saturday. Today was Monday.

I angrily jambed my keys into the key hole in the door. I ruffly slammed the door closed after stepping through the thresholds.

"Ugh!!!" I shouted at nothing. I set my school bag on the kitchen table and looked at the mail i got today.

"Bill."

"Bill."

"Charlies Bank"

"My Bank." I ticked off the envelopes in my hand. I looked through all my mail.

I was starving. I went through the kitchen an heated up spaghetti from two nights ago.

I had a whole plate full. When Edward . . . left i just stopped eating. I wans't ever hungry. I just started getting a tiny appetite. But only for fruit. Now that he was back i suddenly got starved. See what kind of things this boy can do to me?!

I quickly went upstairs and brushed my teeth from all signs of spaghetti.

I ploppled down on my bed and curled my legs up into my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I just let my thoughts return to Edward and what he said. I felt the salt water tears run down my face. I thought i heard something outside my window but i disregarded it.

I felt my phone vibrate and got it out of my pocket.

It said 'Edward'. It was a text.

I almost ignored it. But what can i say? He's the love of my life. No matter how much i wish i could ignore him. There was no way in hell that i could.

_"Open your window."_ It said.

Oh. So now he wanted to talk?!?! I didn't get to say anything i wanted earlier. And now he wants to freaking talk!!

"_No"_ I texted back. I knew i was pushing a nerve of his.

It vibrated again.

_"Pretty Please? :( " _ Ugh. I hate him. Well not really.

I sighed.

_"Fine."_ I texted back. I waited for him to text back. It was less than 5 seconds later.

"_Thank you. Im so sorry. I love you." _Ok now i really hate him.

I walked up to my window and opened it. I sighed and walked back to the bed going back to my position earlier. The tears started again. I didn't want him to see me cry. But i just couldn't help it. He hurt me today.

I rested my head on my knees trying to breathe evenly.

Two seconds later i heard rustling outside my window. I knew who that was.

I didn't look up i just sat there letting the tears fall where they may. I felt a cold hand on my lower back rubbing it gently. I could smell him. It reminded me of three months ago beforre he left. i just want to forget all this happened. Got back to how it used to be. But sadly it cant. He scard me for life and it will take time to heal the wound and make it dissapear. If possible.

"How could you?" I barely croaked. I looked up through tears streaked eyes. I could feel my eyeliner and mascara running.

He got up lightning fast and got a wet rag. He rubbed it as gentle as a feather under my eyes and on my eyelids. All signs of makeup dissapearing. I really didn't like wearing it at all anyway. Ever since he got back i feel more like my old self.

"Im so sorry." He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"I know. You keep saying that! I just want to know how could you!! After all the hell you put me through you go and treat me like...like" Ugh. I couldn't finish i just started crying harder.

"Bella. I didn't think before i acted. I need to do that. I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I was stupid. I just love you so much. Hell i am way past me being in love with you. I sank way down below that level the second week i knew you existed. My love." He laughed softly. Great now i feel guilty. I am a whack job.

"You called me stupid. You didn't even give me a chance. I would never smoke. Or do anything so incredulous!" I sobbed.

He pulled me into the center of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest. I turned my head into his chest and my tears ran onto his blue t shirt.

"I am so stupid. Everything i do is stupid. I am trying to make you love me again. But with everything i do i piss everyone around me off. And end up getting you and I hurt even worse. Im so sorry. Bella i didn't call you stupid. I said that if you were smoking the cigarettes than your actions would be stupid. By no means Bella are you stupid. You are the most wonderful, caring, loyal, intellegent, beautiful, warm hearted person in the world. I am lucky to be in your very preasence. I am so damn lucky to have even a slightest bit of your heart even thouh i dont deserve it." He pulled back to look me in the eyes. I saw love. Absolutely pure love.

"Edward stop trying to make me love you again. Because it's not possible." I said. He looked hurt. He knodded and sat up. His head was facing down at the floor.

He was bout to get up but i quickly grabbed his arm.

"Its not possible because im already way passed being _in _love with you. I love you so much. I would give my life for you a thousand times over and over agian." I said and yanked his chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Your not just saying it to make me feel better?" He questioned in a tiny voice.

I snorted.

"Pa - lease!! Me? Make Edward Cullen feel better?" I snorted again. He chuckled quietly.

"No. And seriously Edward. Look me in the eyes and tell me what you see?" I asked him seriously.

"Besides the absolutely most beautiful chocolate brown orbs in eternity?" He asked. I blushed and looked down. He tilted my chin back up.

"Ah, there is my beautiful Bella. Your face is gorgeous even without the make up." He said.

I blushed furiously. He laughed.

I slapped his hand away.

"Edward im serious tell me what you see." I said. He placed his fingers on my cheek and traced up and down where my blush was. Then he cradled my head in his hand.

"I see . . . love. Pure undynying absolutely enduring love." He sighed. He dropped his hand and looked away.

"Why dont you believe it? Why do you keep looking away form my love?" I asked confused.

"Because . . . because i dont deserve it!!" He said exasperated. He stood up lightning fast and went to the corner of my room.

"How can you love me? After all i have put you through?!?! I dont deserve you!!" He sank down to the floor his head in his hands.

"See i feel the same way, honey. I feel i dont deserve your love." I said and looked down. I blushed and looked down i just realized what i called him. It seemed like it fit so naturally. I just couldn't help it. I could see him faintly smile. BUt it quickly faltered.

"Bella dont ever say that! You deserve everything you desire." He mummbled into his hands.

"See Edward love can do that to people. When your in love it can make up for anything. _We_ can get through anything." I said confiently.

I walked over to him and sat gently in front of him.

He looked up at me and sighed happily.

"Your going to make me fall more in love with you. If thats possible." He said. I smiled evily.

"Good." I said in a dangerous voice.

"You are evil Isabella Marie Swan." He stated. I laughed lightly.

"Now tell me Edward do you feel worthy of my love?" I asked sincerily.

He sighed and looked up at me. He smiled sadly.

"No." I was about to interrupt and tell him that was luducris but he continued befor i got the chance.

"I dont think i ever will. But i promise i will give my undynying love forever."

"Thats all i ask for." I laughed. He chuckled.

"I know you are not lying Edward. About anything you said. But, even though i hate to say this, you did put me through alot and i do need a little time." I said.

He knodded sadly.

"But i do promise you will always have my love. And in time, a little time, i garuntee i will come around. I just have to figure some things out. You own my heart. It will always be with you. Keep it safe." I smiled.

He looked up at me and smiled the biggest grin i have ever seen him in before. I smiled and blushed back.

"As long as you promise to keep mine safe." He said.

"I promise with my life." I promised.

We looked into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment.

"Well now i dont know about you but i do miss your lips. I know i need time and so do you to prove to me that you care about me enough to not leave again. But its been three months." I said. What the hell?!!? Did i just say that outloud?!

He chuckled.

"I missed yours too." He murmed almost like he was embarrased. He leaned closer to me and mumbled against my lips "You have no idea how much i missed your plump pink lips." And then his lips pressed tightly to mine.

He kissed me passionatly and sweetly. IT only lasted about fifteen seconds.

"I do know i need to prove that to you. And in time i will." He sighed and leaned back.

"So we wont say were dating. Just friends with benefits?" He questioned. We both chuckled at what he said.

"I guess. But were both in love with each other so the whole ' friends with benefits thing ' wont last very long. I just need . . . ah, hell i dont know what i need! All i know is that i love you and i need you. But . . ." I trailed off.

"But i have to get it through your thick skull that i love you more than my life itself." He joked. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Yeah i guess. But i already love you that way. If i could literally take out my heart without it being so painful and gross then i would and i would give it to you." I giggle and he kissed the top of my head. He picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"So can i get a kiss every now and then?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course . . . Well maybe on the cheek." I said and gave him a long good kiss on the cheek.

He nuzzled his face in my hair. Inhaling deeply.

"Evil." He muttered. I giggle and snuggled closer to his chest. He pulled the blaket around the both of us and we layed together. It was almost time for bed anyway.

I was drifting off ten minutes after he reached over and turned the lights off.

"I love you more than anything in the world Edward." I said.

"I love you too. More than anything. Goodnight, my love." He said.

"Goodnight." I mumbled half asleep.

He chuckled at my sleepy state. And i lazily stuck out my bottom lip. He poked it and chuckled from underneath me. He was shaking with silent laughter.

I fell asleep in his arms around five minutes later. It was the best nights sleep i've had in three months.

When i awoke in the morning i slammed my elbow into the wall, while trying to rub my eyes.

"Ow! God damnit! Oh that is so going to leave a bruise." I whined.

I heard a chuckle from the rocking chair in room and shot my eyes open. Then everything from the day before flooded my mind. I smiled.

"Yeah, laugh at the person who just hurt herself." I said sarcastically. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

He was laughing very loud right now.

I turned over in my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Asshole." I muttered.

He chuckled again.

I felt him tug at the blanket and pull it free from my face.

"Please dont hide that beautiful face from me, i have lived to long without it."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. He is so baised.

"Well i have to go home and change. And also fill everyone in on what happened." He informed me,

"I hope Alice doesnt tear you to shreds for waiting so long to tell her hwat went down between you and I." I giggled watching him get ready to leave.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically and slipped through my window.

I sighed and sat up. I jumped into the shower. Then i got ready for another day of school.

**Ok i know it is a whole lot shorter. But chapters in this story are going to be. I just need to strech it out more. It's just me. But you have to deal with it because im weird like that!**

**Anyway. **

**Review! Or i wont update for awhile. Please!!! It will make my day so much better to here from you people who read my story.**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds.**

**P.s. Bellas lather pants and complete outfit is on my profile. I love it! It's so badass!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go check it out!!**


	3. Low

**Edwards point of view.**

**That Fiday:**

Bella was surprisingly forgiving last Monday. And and i was right i dont deserve her. But i will take her and have her if she will let me.

We have been hanging out in school as often as we could i didn't ever leave her side. She said she didn't mind that at all. I was so in love with her that it hurts not being able to call her mine. But she needed time. And i would give her that. I know i hurt her worse than anyone could ever. And she still loved me. I will prove to her that i will never ever leave her again.

I love her more than anyone has ever loved somebody else. I would do anything for her. Even the unspeekable... But she hasnt mentioned that subject since i've been back.

Today was Friday and i was waiting for Bella to arrive at school. I do that every morning. She occasionally pecks me on the cheek in school. I also give her hugs and sometimes wrap an arm around he waist or shoulder. Friendly, right?

God knows i just want to kiss her pink soft plump lips again. Its the most wonderful feeling in the world. And it has me feeling ecstatic everytime i used to.

I saw her pull up in her black car and get out. She looked beautiful today. Well she does everyday.

She got her bag and started walking to her friends. I usually met her after shes says hi to them.

She started walking oppisite of the group with Angela and they were talking about certain books. My little book worm.

Emmett got in the driver side of my car and started messing with the radio.

"Emmett get out of my car!" I yelled at him.

"Dude just chillax and watch the show." He said.

"What show?"

"Oh you'll see." He said and grinned evily. He turned on "low by t-pain" What the hell? I know he listens to this kind of music. But why now and why did he turn it up all the way so it blasts through the parking lot.

I just turned and started walking away torwards Bella. Her back was facing me.

"Bella-Bear!!" Emmett shouted and made all heads turn and look at him curiously. Everybody knows that when Emmett calls my Bellas name there is got to be something good going on.

She walked over to him curiously. Angela followed behind her. I just stayed in place and watched what he was doing. I couldnt read his mind because he was blocking it.

All my family was there and watching curiously besides Alice. She was shaking with silent laughter.

Ok now i was worried. What the heck is going on?

"Whats up guys?" Bella asked suspiciously. Then realized what was blasting through the speakers of my car. I then noticed what she was wearing. A pair of light apple bottom jeans. Black boots with black fur that her jeans were tucked into. She had on a white, black, and tan long sleeved shirt that hugged her in thr right places. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs hanging off to the side.

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
the whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low "

Bella blushed furiously and shook her head in shame at Emmett.

"Come on Bella-Roo!! Your new backbone cant handle my music?" He shouted and laughed at her blush. I was about to start walking over there and scold him for embarrasing her but i didnt. I wanted to see where this lead.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella laughed disbalieving.

"Come on Bella!" ALice danced over to her and giggled. Bella didn't know i was behind her.

"Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know "

Bella grabbed Alices hand and once t-pain sung "Shawty got low low low low low low low low" Bella and her went low. They kept getting lower everytime he said the word. Then they both popped back up and laughed like crazy. The whole parking lot just watched them.

Wholy shit. Can vampires get heat stroke?

Is it hot in here or is it just Bella?

Emmett wolf whistled and turned the music down.

"Damn." Jasper said stretching the word out dramatically.

"You saw that in a vision didn't you Alice?" Bella questioned her.

"Something like that." Alice giggled.

"Jerks." Bella muttered.

"Oh come on you know it was fun!!" Emmett said awestruck.

Mike was running up to Bella after there little performance.

"That was hot do you think you can do it agian?" He asked. Ok now i know that there was fire inevitable in my eyes.

"Mike go away before i do something i wont regret." Bella sighed.

"Fine." He laughed. He started walking away but came back after Bell turned around and started talking to my family again. He reached out and smacked Bella on the ass.

She stood there tense.

"Oh no he didnt" Rose said pissed. It was nice how she actually cared about Bella. She knew how much we loved each other. And by reading her thoughts i knew that she was about to rip Mikes throat out. Well she wouldn't be able to get a chance to when i was done with him.

"Mike." Bella growled and turned around.

He started backing up slowly.

"Bella it's not my fault your so sexy. I couldnt help myself." He laughed.

"Mike you have to the count of three." She growled lowly.

"Until what?" He asked trying to be intimidating.

"Until i come and kick your weak ass." Emmett said and slowly got out of the car. Now i would understand why he was intimidating. Nobody messes with his little sister.

Mike took off running into the school.

They burst into hysterical laughter along wiht half of the parking lot.

I was still furious. Nobody touches my Bella. Ever.

I know i sound posesive. But if you were in my situation then you would be pissed too.

"Dont worry lil'sis we will so get him back at lunch." Emmett laughed. I could tell Bella was still pretty mad.

I was still stuck in my heat wave when i started walking over there.

"Sure you dont want to dance with me again Bella?" Alice laughed.

She shook her head no and laughed.

Bella saluted them with her hand and started backing up. She bumped backwards into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. She tensed immedialtly realizing who i was.

"Wow i've never seen that side of you before." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver. I turned her around and saw the deepest blush i've ever seen on her.

"Thats because you always walk beside her!" Emmett said loud enough for the whole parking lot to hear.

"What?" Me and Bella questioned at the same time.

I saw her blush deepen if that was possible.

"Well you always beside her so you never get to see _that_ side of her." Emmett chuckled.

"Now dude, if you started walking _behind _her then you would see that side of her more often." He continued. My whole family was cracking up now. Bella just blsuhed and looked down.

"Emmett your such a perve!!" Bella squealed and started laughing her head off.

Emmett hopped in and than out of my car and to turn it off.

"Keys." I said and reached my hand out.

"Aw, man. I love your car Eddie it's so cool." He said and pouted.

"I dont care nobody's aloud to drive my car. And stop calling me Eddie" I growled and i heard Bella giggle from beside me. I glared at her. And she looked at me with wide innocent eyes. It chuckled at her.

"Man, i think sometimes you love that car more than Bella." He said.

We started walking to class. And i saw Bella pout at his words. I wrapped my arm as tight as i could around her waist without hurting her.

"That could never happen in a million years." I said.

"Besides Bella can drive my car anytime she wants." I smirked.

They all turned around and looked at me shocked.

"You've never ever let anyone else drive your car." Jasper said in awe.

"Yeah Eddie. Come on, i'm your brother!" Emmet whined.

"Yeah but im in love with Bella." I stated and felt her blush from beside me. It's funny how i find her blood appealing in the non-vampire drink kind of way. Just in the beauty kind of way.

"Dont you love us?" Rose questioned and giggled.

"Of course i do. But as brothers and sisters. So it's our nature to fight sometimes. And not to let you guys drive my car is just part of the package deal that comes with brothers and sisters." I said and i knew i had them there. They could no longer gang up on me.

"Touche." They all said at once and walked away to there first classes.

Bella and I laughed quietly.

"Wow. So you'd really let me drive your car?" She asked.

"Of course. It's not that big of a dea,l it's just a car." I stated.

"Then how come you dont let your siblings drive your car?" She questioned.

"Because i know it irritates them." I chuckled. She playfully smacked my arm.

"Besides you mean far much more to me than some car." I sighed. And we leaned against our lockers.

She sighed also.

"I love you. Dont ever forget that. You have my heart. It's with you at all times." She said and kissed my cheek. She pulled back and walked off to her first period class.

"I love you too." I whispered not loud enough for her to hear she was to far away.

**Ha. Stupid ass Mike Newton. I need ideas of how they can get him back during lunch. I will look up some. But i need something unique. So no food fights or anthing like that.**

**I am begging for a review!! And and idea for lunch . . . **

**Peas and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds**

**P.s. Bellas out Apple bottom outfit is on my profile go check it out!!**


	4. What did i do now?

**Bellas point of view**

Unfortunatly we were not able to get Mike back at lunch. He ran off somewhere. It was pretty funny the whole day Emmett gave him glares. He just got scared. Wimp.

I was at home right now, it was about week later, Saturday to be exact. No one has seen him since that day. All the vamps were out hunting and i was bored as hell. I figured it as my personal job to get Mike back. So i am going to get my brain working.

Charlie was out of town again for his court case. So it was 8:10 and i am sitting at the table in the kitchen eating a lollipop. Dont even ask.

I was currently wearing jean shorts. They were a little on the short short side, but i am at home all alone no one will see me. A yellow tank top that had black paint splattered all over it. It showed about an inch of the skin at my waist. My hair was up in a pony tail.

I was so bored that i started humming to myself looking through the paper.

IT turned into clair de lune after awhile.

I set the paper down and looked up.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" i screamed and jumped out of my chair.

All of the Cullens kids were sitting at my table watching me.

"What the hell?!?!" I screamed. They started laughing, except Edward. Yeah, he just kept staring at my legs. Feeling self conscience i sat back at the table.

"So what can i do for you at -" I checked my watch. "- 8:30 at night?" I growled.

"Geez, Bells we were sitting here for the whole song of Clair de lune." Alice giggled.

"Cant you hum something, i dont know, more entertaining. Like by you a drank by Flo Rida. Or something that we wont get bored of." Emmett begged.

"Hmmph" I said and got up to throw the stick to my lollipop away. Man, i want another one. Strawberry.

"I actually like that song, its one of my favorites." I defended myself.

"Mine too." Edward grumbled.

"SEE!!" I pointed at Edward.

They all just sat there.

"What did i do this time?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned.

"WEll, by the humorous look on Rosalies face, the bored look on Emmetts face, the blank look on Alices face, the worried look on your face, and then the absolutely pissed look on Edwards face, i must've done something wrong. Or i will." I looked at Alice.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Who the heck could be at my door, Wait!! Please tell me thats no Mike." I pleaded. They all looked at the table.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"God damnit!" I growled and went to open the door.

"Hey, Bella." Mike said staring directly at my chest.

"Hey, Mike." I said.

"Um, can we talk?" He asked very sweetly looking at my chest. Ok, maybe this shirt was a little too tight. Alice.

"IT depends, are you going to talk to my chest or my face?" I asked irritated.

I heard Edward growl in the background.

"Well, which one would you prefer?" He asked in that sickly sweet voice again.

"I would prefer you leave." I said.

"What if your chest doesnt want me too?" He stepped closer to me.

I swear i just heard something brake in my kitchen.

"Mike, leave."

"Come, on Bella. The chief is gone. Were all alone. We could finish what i wanted to start in school e other day." He said and walked closer to me.

"Actually your not all alone." Edward growled from beside me. Whoa, when did he get there?

"Oh, hey Edward." I said.

"Edward?" Mike looked up from my chest and jumped back startled.

Edward leaned on the door next to me.

"Mike." He growled.

"Well, Bella how 'bout you take me up on my offer?" Mike said. Staring at my chest again. DUDE IM RIGHT HERE!!

"No i dont think she will." Edward said and put a hand on my waist.

"Come on the whole school knows you too arent dating. So Edward can get over his fantasies and Bella can live hers with me." Mike chuckled.

I snorted out loud.

"We are together." I said. I did plan on being together with Edward in the past week. I needed him more than just a friend. I trust him not to leave me agian. It may have been a short time, but when your in love with someone what how long can you really wait?

"Prove it." Mike said.

I turned to Edward and pulled on his shirt collar. I yanked myself up to him and pressed my lips to his. Oh, how i've missed this.

I broke free after about ten seconds.

"Proof, enough?" I asked.

"YEah, whatever. Bella call me when you want to have a good time." He slammed my door shut.

I tried to go back into the kitchen, but Edwards hands gripped my hips and pushed me onto the door. He looked at my lips then at me for permission.

I nodded my head yes and he feircly pushed his lips against mine.

"Awwww!" I heard from Alice and Rose.

I smiled against Edwards lips. I felt him smile to. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we broke free so we could breathe.

I pulled him to me and we hugged.

"I trust you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you." He whispered in mine.

"You know i would scream about yalls PDA, but that was just plain HOT!!" Emmett cheered.

I giggled and pecked Edward on the lips once more.

I skipped into the kitchen. I came to a hault when i saw what he broke.

"Edward!!!"

"Yes, love? Oh, that, um-" He stuttered rubbing the back of his head.

"What the heck!?" I turned to him furious.

"Come on, love if you could of seen what he was fantisizing in his head you would've broke something too!" He defended.

"Ewww!!" i shrieked and a shiver ran up through my spine.

"I think i just threw up a little." I squeaked.

They all started laughing.

"But seriously you had to brake the coffee maker!!! He was like my best friend." I said sadly. i walked over to it and picked up the shattered pieces.

"Hey! I resent that!" Alice screamed.

"Stupid pixie." I sniffed and through out all the pieces.

I turned back to them slowly. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, blue and yellow converse, and a green lacy tank top.

I grabbed Edwards hand in mine and we walked through the door.

"Where we going?" He asked uneasily.

"To Walmart!! I need a new one before Charlie gets back! He loved that thing more than me!" I growled.

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked down.

"It's fine you just need to control your temper more." I sighed.

I kissed his cheek and got in the drivers side of my car.

"Come on!" I shouted. "If i have to go there at 9:30 at night than so do you!!" I yelled.

"Wooohooo!! Walmart time!!!" Emmett cheered and hopped into the passenger side.

"Emmett!!" Edward screamed.

"Well, to bad Eddie if you wanted to sit by your girlfriend then you should be more quicker next time." He laughed and winked at me making me errupt into a giggle fest.

"WEEEE!!! Walmart, baby!! Jazzy come on!!" Alice cheered. She skipped into the back seat.

"Well, theres no stopping you Emmett so im coming to." Rose sighed and hopped into the backseat.

Edward just stood there arms crossed.

"Edward, get in. You have enough room back there since Alice is like a twig." I said irritated. She snorted.

He just glared at Emmett.

"Eddie boy, glaring aint gonna do nothin." He laughed.

He still just stood there.

Fine, you want to play it like that? I know how to make you crack Mr. Oh So Sentsitive.

"Baby, please?" I asked sweetly and pouted out my bottom lip.

His eyes soften and then he slid into the backseat.

"Oooooh, snap!!" Emmett laughed.

I started driving down the road.

"Wow, the only person that can break him out of his stubborn state is Bella." Jasper said in awe.

"Well, its not my fault, if she wasnt so cute and i wasnt in love with her it wouldnt have worked. And that whole ' Baby, please.' Begging and pouting helped a little." He said.

I giggled and looked at him through the rearview mirror. When his eyes met mine i winked. He just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

_Five minutes later. Not at Walmart yet._

"Bella!!!" They all groaned.

"Speed up!!" Alice chirped.

"GO faster!!!" Rose and the rest said. Edward just sat there quietly.

"Honey, please i beg of you go faster." Edward spoke up and begged sweetly.

"You know what?" I said.

"Screw it!" I finished and sped the car up. We were going about 60 now. Apposed to the 35 before.

"Wooohooo!" Emmett cheered.

"Thank you!!" Rose said exasperated. I sighed letting out a little giggle.

We got to Walmart a little later.

Here we go.

All the Cullens, me, and Walmart. Oh this is going to be fun.

**I liked this chapter alot!!! So review and you will get more Funny stuff. This one was kind of funny dont you think? Review and tell me.**

**Edward is such a pushover.**

**Review!!!! PLEASE!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	5. Walmart

Me, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Just entered Walmart.

Alice came up to me and showed me that she printed out the list 100 ways to get kicked out of walmart.

"Come on Bella! Lets do this! We all know your bored!" She pleaded with me.

"Alright, I'll admit i am kinda bored i just dont want to get into too much trouble."

"Alright! Come on lets show this Walmart what we got!" She squealed and raised her hand into the middle of all of us.

"Hell yeah!!" The rest of them said and put there hands on top of her.

"Ok we need to set up a home base like a headquaters or something. So we will always meet back up there." I said and looked at everybody.

"Oh! Ok how about the bed section? We can hang out there!" Emmett said.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Wonder why Emmett wants to be next to the beds?" Jasper snickered.

"Shut up!" Emmett yelled and through a

"Ok ,ok! But what if Esme and Carlisle find out about this?" Rose asked.

"Well your are vampires what can they do?" I laughed everybody shrugged.

"SO lets go!" Alice chirped excitedly.

We all walked to the beds section of this massive walmart. We each sat with our other on a bed. Edward wound his arms around my waist. I pulled out the list once more.

"Ok so who goes first?" Jasper asked.

"Well since this is Bellas idea we should make her go first." Jasper said. I nodded i wasn't chicken.

"This was not my idea!!! But fine! I'll go first!"

I looked over the list. I smiled at one of my favorites.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Rose screached.

"What?" We all said in unision.

"Well shouldn't we pick one for her. It will make it more fun!" She said. They all shook there heads yes. Ok! Now i was chicken shit.

I handed Rose the list. "Pick" Was all i said.

She did a double take over the list.

"Oooh I know! Number 8!" Rose said everybody looked at the paper. I nodded and burst out laughing. After we all gained control i got up and headed to the dressing rooms.

"Ok." I said and walked into the dressing room area.

Every one from my family was behind me apart from each other to not look suspicious.

I walked right past the elderly lady who was suposed to give you a number card with how many clothes items you had.

"Um, miss?" She said and i just walked straight past her into one of the smaller stalls. I heard huff and sigh and sit back in her chair. I could hear Alice and Rose giggling. Probably at the elderly womans face.

I stood in the drssing room for 30 seconds. Then it was game time. I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Theres no toilet paper in here!!"

I stormed out of the dressing room with a mad look on my face.

I walked straight up to the elderly woman and stood on front of her.

"You really should keep an eye on how much toilet paper people use!" And with that i stormed off to the bed section.

The rest followed and they collasped on the beds. Edward was holding his sides and shaking with his laughter.

"Did you.. - gasp - see her - gasp - face?" Alice barely rasped out the words.

We all shook our heads and started to laugh even harder.

"That was priceless Bella." Emmett said.

"Ok who is next?" I said.

"Well you pick Bella then you can pick what he or she does." Edward said and kissed me fully on the lips. But it went deeper.

"Come on! Thats not the purpose of these beds!" Alice laughed.

Me and Edward laughed.

I took the paper from Rose.

"Ok Alice you have to do number 93!" I said and handed her the paper. She nodded and everybody laughed at my choice.

We walked into separate isles. But we were close enough that we could see her whole performance.

She walked into an isle filled with people. She was looking at a few items. Then she started to scream and she ran directly into a wall. She fell down and screamed "AHHHHHHH! The pain, the horrible, terrible pain!!!"

A guy employee walked up to her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. ALice hopped up at an inhuman pace. He looked stunned.

"Yes, im fine, why?" She said and skipped away to the bed section very calmly.

He just stood there. He turned around very slowly and shook his head back and forth like he was trying to chase away a bad dream.

He started to run away and tripped over a bunch of paint cans. He just laid on the floor. We all walked back to the bed section.

"Oh my god Alice!" I said between laughs.

"YOu stunnded the poor guy to death." Jasper siad between chuckles.

ALice took the list from me and searched it over.

"Ok! Emmett your next. YOu have to do number 58." ALice started to laugh. We all looked at the paper.

Emmett looked at the paper and chuckled. He got up and went to the front of the store to the check out areas. We followed him the whole way.

"Ok. Rose come here and help me." He said and she went over and pecked his lips very quickly.

"SO i need you to go and tell there cashier something to make him talk over the intercom." He said she giggled and nodded.

We watched as Rose walked over to the guy at the cashier and asked him to call her boyfriends name over the intercom cause she lost him.

She walked over to us and gave us a thumbs up. Emmett walked to the front of the store. There were a tons of people there getting checked out.

Then the intercom came on. "Emmett Cullen please come to the front desk your girlfriend is here waiting for you." The cashier sounded extremely bored and annoyed. The whole place went silent to listen to it.

Emmett bent down on his knees and kneeled in front of the store. He stuck his hands out onto the floor. It looked like he was bowing.

Then he said in a very loud voice so everybody could here.

"The almighty god has spoken!" Emmett said and bowed over and over again. The whole place turned their attention to him. Edward, and Jasper fell on the floor with laughter. We were in separate isles but each with our mate. I took one glance at Edward from the corner of my eyes and he was laughing his head off. I started to giggle histerically and i fell on top of Edward. I was gripping my sides form laughter and Edward was still laughing when he wrapped his arms around me.

Emmett got up and ran to the bed section. Everybody was laughing for what seemed like 10 minutes straight.

"Those people thought you were physco!" I said between small giggles.

Emmett laughed and we all looked at each other. We burst out laughing again.

"Ok! Who is next?" Asked Emmett when he took the list from Alice.

"Edward. Hmm, bro. What to make you do, what to make you do?" He said while rubbing his chin.

"Oh! Number 24. Hee hee." He said creepily.

"Oh, great." Edward said sarcastically. He kissed me and hopped off the bed.

Edward walked up to a late shift employee.

"I want my mayonaisse!" He yelled.

"Sir! I do not have your mayonaisse!" He said back.

"Great! Now how am i supposed to paint my toenails!!" Edward stormed off and came back to us.

"Ok. Happy now Emmett?" He growled.

"Aww i thought it was cute, baby." I cooed. He rolled his eyes.

"Thats adorable there at the nickname stage." Rose cooed.

"What?" I questioned.

I looked at Edward and i could tell he was reading her mind for an answer.

"Oh god! Rosalie!!" He growled.

"Dearest Bella the nickname stage is the first stage in a vampires relationship." She said.

"What do you mean? Whats the next stage?" I asked confused. Edward smacked his hand to his forehead and collasped on the bed.

"Oh, well the second stage is well, _you know. . . _" Alice trailed off. I could feel the blood rush up to my face at 100 miles and hour.

"You guys are so wrong!! Just plain wrong." I said.

They all started laughing. Edward just groaned.

"Stupid sick vampire minds." I muttered.

"Ok Whos next?" Edward interrupted quickly.

"Alice." I said. She glared at me. I just shrugged it off.

"Ok fine. ALice it is, Bella help me pick." He said. I looked over the list. I pointed to one. He chuckled.

"I like the way you think." I giggled.

"ALice, number 90." He gave her the paper and laughed.

"Ugh." She laughed and walked up to the cash register.

"How much is that?" She shirped cheerily to the employee as she pointed to the cash register.

"Sorry, mam, thats not for sale."

"I'll give you 1 dollar." She chirped.

"Sorry its not for sale." He said a little edgy.

"5 dollars?" She quetsioned.

"Not for sale." He siad annoyed.

"10 dollars." She said.

"Not. For. Freaking. Sale. Crazy." He said.

"Fine ill give you 20 dollars but not a penny more!!" She said seriously.

"No!!" He said.

"Look!" She jumped onto the counter and jabbed her finger onto his chest.

"I am going to bye this weather you like it or not!!" She shouted.

"Whats the problem here?" The manager walked up behind Alice.

"Oh shit." I squeaked.

"Just watch, honey." Edward chuckled. I loved the way he had nicknames for me. I didnt think i could love him any more than i did now. But of course i had said that before.

"This man here, " Alice started but stopped to look at his nametag. " Rick ah, yes, Rick. He was trying to sell me this here cash register. And i told him no. But he keeps harrasing me to do so." She said in a baby girl innocence voice. I almost believed her myself.

"Rick i cannot have you to keep harrasing these young women all the time! Come with me to my office." The manager dude said and walked with Rick to his office. When they passed by us Rick looked me up and down then he winked at me.

Edwards arm tightened around me.

"God, what is up with these human boys? Bella your like a boy magnet." Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up." I groaned.

Alice came up to me and high fived me.

"Bella he was kind of cute. Didnt he wink at you. I could probably get his phone numbe-" Alice joked.

"ALice!!" Edward screached.

"Kidding Edward kidding!" She laughed.

Then she winked at me. I giggled. Edward looked at me incredoulsy.

"Edward you know i love you and only you." I said and kissed him fully on the lips. He smiled against my lips and his hands gripped my wiast.

"Once again! Not. The. Point. Of. These. Beds." Alice said irritated.

I pulled away blushing and Edward made it so i was sitting on top of him in his lap.

"Ok sorry Jazzy but i have to pick yours." Alice said and kissed his cheek.

"Ok you have to do number 39."

"Ok." He said.

He got a cart and ran all over the place filling it with useless things. He had over four hundres dollars worth of walmart crap in his cart.

His cart was almost overflowing when he went up to the cashier to check it out.

After the lady checked out all the items she told him the price.

"425.59" She said.

"What?!?! Thats such a rip off!!" Jasper yelled and stormed out of the store. Leaving the lady with two carts full of bagged items.

We all ran outside laughing our asses off at the ladys face. She kept cursing at Jasper for what he did.

"Come on lets go to home." Jasper said.

We all agreed and climbed into the car.

I was driving at 49mph when my cell phone rang.

I was driving and it was in my purse.

"Edward can you get my cell phone out of my purse please?" I asked sweetly and gave him the pouty look with batty eyelashes.

He rummaged through my purse and gave me the phone. I didnt look at the caller Id first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells." My dad said.

My eyes widened a little.

"H-hey dad." I stuttered.

"Ok so i know its late i just wanted to call you and tell you that ill be home tomorrow."

"How did the case go?"

"Oh we won."

"Oh thats good." I said shakily.

"Bells are you ok?"

"Yeah, im fine."

"Well ill be home tomorrow about 5 after you get home from work. And then you can tell me about the group of new kids taht are going to your school." He said. Oh shit.

"Y-Yeah i will definatly do that. Listen dad im real tired so ill see you tomorrow alright?"

"Bye Bella get some rest."

"Yeah, you too bye." I hung up and through my phone in my purse.

"Damn." I said and stretched out the word to make it really long and dramatic.

"Let me guess. Charlie doesnt know were back." Edward sighed.

"Um no. Hes been gone since you've been back." I sighed.

"Oh shit." The other four Cullens said.

"Tomorrow is going to be _fun!_" I grumbled.

"Bella i dont want you fighting with your father about us." Edward said.

"Dont worry. If he doesnt except the fact that were together again. And that the rest of you guys are my friends/family then ill move out. Im old enough to anyway." I said and tightned my grip on the steering wheel.

Edward noticed and put his hand on top of mine.

"Aww- fake sniff - she considers us - fakes sniff- family." Emmett fake sobbed into Rosalies chest.

"Shut up Emmett." I growled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big brother sis?" He said fieghining hurt.

I ignored him and kept driving. I was back to doing 35.

"Bella!!" They all groaned.

"But the speed limit." I whined.

"Ugh!" ALice said.

"Fine!! God damn ennoying speedy vampires." I stomped on the gas real hard.

We were flying to my house now. At 79. Edward was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked self conscience.

He shook his head. "N- nothing." He stuttered and looked away.

Emmett leaned up to the front seats.

"Turn on, aint it Eddie?" He chuckled.

Edward reached swung his fist back and punched Emmett in the nose. He didnt even look back.

"Ow!!!" Emmett said and messed with his nose.

"Edward!!" I scolded.

He just winked at me.

I didnt realize thats why Edward was staring.

**I had alot of fun writing this chapter exspecially the end!!! Review it took me forever!!!**

**If you keep up the reviews i will continue to update every day and maybe sometimes every other day.**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	6. Milk

**Bellas point of view**

Charlie called again and said he wasnt coming home to about 8 so i had three more hours to panick.

The Cullens kids were sitting around my living room it was about 7:30.

"Shit!!" I screamed and hopped out of Edwards lap.

"What?" Rose asked.

"We forgot to get the coffee maker!!" I screamed.

Emmett burst out laughing, so i threw a plastic cup at him.

He caught it between his hands. Damn vampire reflexes.

I heard the rocks on the driveway make noise.

"Charlie." Edward said.

"Oh, crap." I squeaked.

Edward came over and kissed my lips.

"Good luck." He chuckled. I pushed against his lips and glared at him.

"I Love you." He said and hugged me. I just stood there ignoring him. The lock on the door started to jiggle.

"Stubborn, stubborn, Bella." He sighed and shook his head.

"Bye, love." Then he dissapeared out the back door.

I ran an sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bells." I heard from the doorway.

"Oh, hey dad!" I said faking the excitement.

He walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Where is the coffee maker?"

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Um, i tripped and i knocked it down, it broke into some non-refixable peices. Im going to go get another one tonight when i go shopping." I said quickly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He laughed.

I giggled.

"So, um im going to the store cause we have no food, would you like anything specific."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"No, no im good. Have fun."

I skipped up to my room and changed into some blue skinny jeans and a red tanktop. Yes, it did show skin a my waist but not too much.

I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let the curls fall around my face. Slipping my wallet with the grocery money in it into my back pocket i ran downstairs.

"Bye, dad. Be home soon!" I called out.

"Get some brownies!" He shouted.

I laughed and locked the door on my way out. I walked slowly down the driveway. I unlocked my car and it was pitch black inside.

I got in the drivers side and slammed my door shut.

"I am such chicken shit." I slouched.

"Not in that top your not honey!" I tiny voice screached.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I said and jumped in my seat and grabbed my heart. I stuck the keys in the car and it lit up.

The Cullen kids were all in my car. My heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Edward was in the front seat laughing his ass off at me.

I glared at him.

"Damn listen to that heart go!" Rose said and laughed. I laughed along with her. I started the car and drove down the road.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Well sorry handsome, you get the silent treatment.

"Bella?" He asked again. Ignored.

"Love?" Not gonna work pretty boy.

"Hey Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked and looked at him through the rear view mirror.

They all started laughing.

I turned up the radio and luckily, hot and cold by Katy Perry was on.

_"Your hot and your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out." _ I started singing. Everybody knew i was singing it about Edward.

He glared at me. I ignored him and carried on with the song.

When we pulled up to the grocery store i put on a fresh coat of lipgloss.

We were walking through the parking lot, when they started making bets.

"Who do you think will crack first?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Edward." Her and Alice said at the same time.

"I think Bella will." Jasper said.

I kicked his shin.

"Ow! Damnit!" I said hopping up and down holding my foot. I saw Edward walk over to me and then stop. He must've read Alices smug thoughts.

"Stupid rock hard vampire skin!" I shouted and walked ahead of them.

When we got inside everybody went there own ways. I grabbed a cart but Edward grabbed it from me and walked away with it.

"Ugh!" I shouted and caught up with him.

We went straight to to the vegetable section.

Emmett was there. Oh joy.

He was pointing to a peice of lettuce.

"Ha! Your mom was broccoli!" He screamed.

"Emmett! Stop teasing the vegetables!" I laughed. I grabbed a head of lettuce and set it in the cart. Edward pushed the cart around the corner and we stopped.

Perfect. Nice Jasper!

Jasper was sitting under a fortrace he made of the milk cartons.

"Idiot." Edward murmed. I giggled.

Alice came skipping around the corner balancing a yogurt cup on her head. But when she stopped she was looking around.

"Wheres Jazzy?" She asked and skipped over to us.

"What the hell?" Rose asked coming from around the corner and pointing to the milk cartons.

"Cool! Dude, Jasper let me in." Emmett said and tried to squeaze himself in the fort too.

"No!!" Jasper shouted as his fort came crashing down.

"Jazzy!!" Alice said and bounced over to him. She let the yogurt cup fall from her head and onto the floor opening and splattering all over.

We all ran into the next isle.

"Dumbass!" I yelled to Alice. She just shrugged and bounced into the other isle.

I quickly got everything i needed and we walked up to the cashier to check out.

The cashier was about 19 and had blonde curly hair and was lanky.

"Totally checking Bella out!" Rose whispered loud enough for Edward ot hear.

"More like checking her boobs out." Alice giggled back. Oh they were so helping me to win.

"Dude! Jasper look that lady is checking out Edwards ass!" Emmett said.

I turned around and saw an elderly lady in a wheel chair staring at him. I burst out laughing. I handed the bills for the food to the cashier.

"I wanted you, needed you, pouted and got you." He said and pouted at me. Then he smiled a smug smile.

Edward came over to me and wrapped both his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"I think that would be impossible when shes with me." He said darkly.

Oh, i won!

I laughed and walked away pushing the cart.

"Oh!" Rose and Alice said and we all did a victory dance.

"Bella won!!!" Alice cheered and danced through the parking lot with me leaving Jasper ot push the cart.

"Dude!!" Emmett and Jasper scolded Edward.

"Well if he was thinking about your girlfriend in bed with him, you'd loose too!" He screamed at them.

I turned around and my mouth hit the concrete.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I leaned on my tippie toes.

I pressed my lips to his fiercly.

"Eww." Emmett said.

I giggled agiainst his lips.

"You lost." I poked his chest and ran to the car to put stuff in the trunk.

He laughed and helped me.

"Maybe, but honestly how long will i survive without these?" He tilted my head up and kissed my lips.

"Not long, apparantly." I giggled.

He sighed and smiled at me.

We slid into the car and i looked over my reciept. I was about to stick it in the glove box when something on the back caught my eye. I looked at it curiously.

Then i started blushing madly.

"Bella?" They all asked.

"What?" I asked and drove down the road after sticking it in the glove box.

"Your blushing like mad." Alice giggled.

"Really am i?" I asked and looked into the mirror.

Edward got curious and took the reciept out of the glove box.

He looked slightly scary.

"What the hell?!?!" He screamed and wripped up the paper and threw it out the window.

"What?" They all asked agian.

"The cashier wrote his number on the back of Bellas reciept." ALice giggled.

They all burst out laughing.

I just sat there waiting for Edward to cool down.

"If it helps any i was going to throw it away when i got home." I said in a tiny voice.

Edward snorted.

"UGh. Stubborn ass vampire!" I said and turned the radio up so it was blaring out my windows.

I floored the gas and sped home.

**. Your mom was broccoli!! Ha, that gets me everytime!!**

**Review!! Please please please.**

**Thank you!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	7. The new me?

**Bellas point of view**

When we were driving home something clicked in my head.

"CRAP!!" I screamed as we pulled into my driveway.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I forgot the coffee maker!" I whimpered and sunk into my seat. Emmett burst out laughing as they got out my car and started running to there house.

"Bella, there is something you might want to know." He said nervously.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Its about Charlie and him finding out about us."

"What?!?!" I screamed.

"Well, tonight would be the best night to tell him." He chuckled.

"UH." I pouted out my bottom lip and he poked it with his finger.

"Come on, beautiful." He said already at my door opening it for me.

"No." I said and sat there. There was no way i wanted to deal with Charlie right now.

He bent down on his knees so he was my height and looked me in the eyes.

"Please?"

"No."

"Bella, love you will have to deal with your father sometime."

"Yes, perhaps. But not now."

He groaned.

"Fine you want to be stubborn, then by all means be stubborn." He said and put his arms up my body and lifted me up from the car.

"Edward!!" I screached/whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"Put me down." I ordered.

"No honey i dont think i will." He chuckled.

He set me down at the doorstep and handed me the three bags of groceries i bought.

"I love you my Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Edward." I said and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss until i was pressed onto the side of my house. I licked his lower lip and pulled away running into the house. I started giggling like crazy at his pouting face as he left.

"WEll you look happy." Charlie said form behind me.

"Yeah i ran into some people at the store." I said nervously.

"Who?"

"Umm hold on a minute let me put these away and then ill tell you about the new kids in town."

"Ok, Bells." He agreed and sat on the couch. I put the groceries away very slowly wheni was finished i sat on the chair across from the couch to look at Charlie.

He turned the t.v. on mute and turned to me.

"Why do you seem so panicked?"

"Um, well the new kids arent new. They went here before. And there back." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Their last name ryhmes with Wullen!" I said.

"The Cullens?" He asked slowly. I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well i cant stop them from moving back here to Forks." He said.

I sighed then got a really confused look on my face.

"But i sure as hell can keep you away from them." He said and turned the t.v. back on.

"Dad! You cant do that!" I screamed.

He turned the t.v. off and looked at me red faced and mad.

"You wanna bet, Isabella?" He said.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact i sure as hell do!" I yelled and stood in front of him.

"Bella he is just going to hurt you again! Your not going anywhere near either of them! Thats final! I dont care what you say! They are bad people!" He yelled back.

"No they are not! They had no choice but to leave!"

"As long as you live under my roof-"

"I will move out then!"

"Bella, stop your not thinking! You have to think about what that boy did to you! He broke your heart! Your just being plain stupid!" I staggered back completely stunned that he would stoop so low.

"Stupid? Were you being stupid when you married mom right out of high school!?!? Was it stupid to be in love? Im stupid dad? Wow, maybe you should think before you say anything! Because we are not you and mom!" I screamed and ran up to my room and slammed the door.

I layed on my bed for about and hour throwing this rubber ball up then watching it come back down in my hands. It was very hot in my room tonight, so i was in a tank top and a pair of green short shorts.

I threw the ball up but before it could come back to my hands a pale long arm flew out in front of me and caught it. I looked and saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hello, love." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I guess he didnt take it very well." He said.

"Nope, apparantly im moving out."

"He kicked you out?!?!" He said outraged.

"No, no! It was either stay away from you forever or move out. So i chose the one i can live with." I shrugged. He crawled up my bed and sat beside me leaning against my head board.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Its fine. Its about time i moved out anyway." I laughed softly.

He started pulling the covers over me put i put a hand up to stop him.

"It's hot in here."

"Hmm. I can fix that." He said and pulled my shirt up revealing a little bit of my stomach. He wrapped and arm under my back and one on my stomach. I shivered from the cold but it felt good. He pulled me close to his body.

"My personal ice cube." I giggled.

He laughed softly and kissed my head.

"Edward do you love me?"

"Of course! I love you more than anything in the world. You own my heart its completely yours."

"I mean do you love _me?_ Now, even though i changed a bit when you left? Even though i may curse a little more, dress a little different, and act strange?" I asked and played with the button on his shirt.

"Bella look at me." He said sternly. I looked up into his eyes and saw the love and passion in them swirling around in the topaz.

"Love, just because you have changed a bit doesnt make me love you any less, as a matter of fact it makes me fall more deeper in love with you. Cursing is not _bad _i mean my whole family does it, Carlisle, Esme, even your father does! I do! It doesnt change you. Now, dressing different the way you do is absolutely fine with me. The clothes you have fit you nicely and the fact that scares me is that they are my taste, and they make you look down right sexy. Not as sexy as you in one of _my shirts._ But its all the same. Also you my Bella, have always acted strange, look at you now! Laying in bed with a vampire who is completely in love with her! Yeah i dont think anybody can get more strange than Isabella Marie Swan." He chuckled. I slapped his chest and yanked his chin down to meet my face.

"I am in love with you too Edward Cullen." I whispered and pressed my lips to his. As i was pulling away he held my head in place.

"You owe me for earlier." He said and pressed his lips to mine. My hand went to his hair and tangled in it why his hands were in my hair and on my hip. He rolled so he was on top of me but he supported all of my weight.

"Do i?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you do." He said and glued his lips to mine again.

"How to i repay you?" I asked looking at him seriously. Trying not to laugh.

"Well i will have to think of a way wont i my beautiful Isabella?" He asked and rolled off of me.

I snuggled up to his side and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you two, Bella." He whispered back and kissed my forhead. He started humming my lullaby and i drifted into unconsciousness, dreaming about this perfect man in my arms.

**Short yes, but its a filler!**

**Review!!!!!!!**

**Please and Thank you!!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	8. TOD

**Bellas point of view**

The next few days were non-eventful. Charlie and I didnt say one word to eachother. I missed talking to him, making him laugh or whatever. But he just didnt understand.

Today was another Saturday and I just got done making dinner even though it was only 6:00. I flipped the lights on in my room and almost had a heart attack.

"Ah-" I started to scream but a Edwards cold hand wrapped around my mouth.

All the Cullen kids were sitting on my bed looking peaceful.

"What the hell?!?!" I hissed and slammed my door closed.

"Sorry, love. I couldnt stop them." Edward said and pecked me on the cheek. I think my eye started twitching.

"You cant use the damn door?!?!" I yelled. They all cracked up laughing all over the place quietly.

"Bells chill!" Emmett laughed.

"Hmmph." I said and sat on the floor by the bed. Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We want you to come over for a slumber party." Rose said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Because silly we are going to play Truth or Dare!!" Alice squealed.

"Ugh." I sank down and rested my head on Edwards chest.

"Come on. This could be a chance to get things off your mind." Edward said softly and rubbed my back gently.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Eeeppp!" Alice squealed and they were all out of my room except Edward.

"Cant we just sneak away? Go somewhere far away from any humans or vampires?" I asked but it was muffled by his shirt.

"I wish, baby. But we got school on Monday." He chuckled and pulled my chin up to kiss me.

"Hmm." I pondered.

"You know, school isnt that important-" I started but he started chuckling loudly.

I got off him and packed a bag full of clothes.

"I dont think you will need that, love."

"What? Why? . . . ALice!!" I hissed. He knodded and picked me up bridal style jumping out of my window. I squealed in suprise and excitement.

"Up you go." He said and motioned for me to get on his back. I climbed up and wrapped my legs around his waist as tight as possible, and my arms over his neck and chest.

He took off through the trees and suddenly i felt silly for ever feeling afraid of this. It was exilerating. I pressed my lips to his neck and giggled when he almost tripped over.

"I love you." I whispered. He broke out into a full run and grinned.

"I love you more."

"I beg to differ." By now we were at his house.

"Who is this differ person? Is he someone I should know about?" He asked as I climbed off his back. I giggled and took his hand.

"Nope. He hit on me a couple times but i got it through his head that you were my one and only love." He pulled me to a stop and pressed his lips fiercly to mine. We all know my reaction by now; i swung my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his soft hair. But for once he didnt stop it. He pulled me closer by my hips and wrapped his hand in my hair and one rested on my hip.

"Ehem. I think you two could finish that later in Edwards room. Right now we are playing truth or dare." Emmett said disapprovongly.

I broke apart form him and blushed furiously. Damn body builder.

"Yeah, like you havnt done worse." Edward laughed and i snorted. He picked me up in his arms and raced inside. I sat on his lap on the couch in the family room.

They all made a circle around us, and Alice was the one to start.

"Bella truth or dare?" Damn.

"Psh, im not afraid of you pixie. Dare." I said lowly.

She snorted and got a evil glint in her eye.

"I dare you to get a tattoo."

"No!" Edward growled.

"What?" I asked him softly.

"The ink in tattoos can be dangerous. No tattoos." He said sternly.

"Chilax! She'll get one that only last a month or so then it will wash off." Rose shrugged.

"Ok. As long as Charlie never finds out." I agreed. Alice and Rose hopped up and dragged me to the car. When we got to the tattoo place they turned to me.

"Bella do you know what you want?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah!" I laughed.

"What is it?"

"Oh you'll have to wait." I giggled and went into the back where the guy was waiting for me. He kept hitting on me through the process but after he saw what tattoo i wanted he laid off.

A half an hour later and a little bit of pain i walked out to the parking lot. Alice and Rose bounded up to me.

"Let us see it!!" They screamed.

"Alice i thought you would already know!" I blamed.

"I wanted to be surprised." She shrugged. I turned around and pulled the back of my tank top up. On my lower back was written: Edward.

It was in bold fancy, curvy letters with a green vine swiviling around the letters and a single red rose resting on the E. It wasnt really big maybe a little smaller than my hand.

"Oh my god." Rose said in awe.

"Do you think it will surprise him?" I asked Alice.

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"Will he like it?"

Her eyes glazed over and when she came back she grinned.

"Oh yeah." She said excitedly and dragged me to the car.

"Block your minds." I said to them. They nodded and giggled.

When we stopped in their driveway Alice practically dragged me in the house. The guys were waiting with curious faces. Edwards was worried and curious.

"Well?" Emmett pressed excitedly.

"Impatient." I hissed. He chuckled. I walked over to them and started to pull up my shirt.

"Woah Bella where did you get it at?!?!" Emmett asked and shielded his eyes.

"Shut up you idiot! Its on her back." Rose hissed and smacked his head. I pulled my shirt up and waited for a sound to come from someone.

I think i stood there for five minutes atleast. I sighed.

"Are they still alive?" I grumbled. Emmett and Jasper did whoop calls as i felt a cold hand trace the letters on the small of my back. I turned around and Edward was on his knees staring at me.

"Are you alive?" I giggled.

"Yes." He answered shortly and smiled.

"Do you like it? Cause if you dont it will only be there a month." I shrugged. He pulled me down in his lap and hugged me tightly.

"I love it." He said and kissed me. I giggled.

"Dude, now you can show that to Newton and make him back off of you!" Emmett suggested.

"No!" Edward and I shouted. I looked at him curiously as he did me.

"My Bella is not lifting up her shirt to show Newton _anything._" He hissed and held me tightly.

"That was my theory." I grumbled.

"Whatever." Jasper laughed.

"Bella its your turn." Edward whispered. I sat up striaghter.

"Right! Ok. Hmmm."

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare. Human." He laughed.

"I dare you to sneak into Mrs. Copes house and steel her bra." The whole house was shaking with laughter. Esme and Carlisle came down and they were laughing holding there sides.

"Bella, dear! I am so glad your here." Esme giggled and hugged me.

"Nice tattoo." She whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly and turned back to Jasper. He was sitting there wearing a look that screamed: Oh hell no.

"So?" I pressed. He slumped down in his seat.

"Fine." He shrugged like it was no big deal. We followed him out the door and Edward slung me on his back while he ran us to Mrs. Copes house.

"Be careful she is probably still awake." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up you moron!" Jasper slapped Emmett on the head and scaled the side of Mrs. Copes house and opened the window to her bedroom. We were all waiting patiently for him.

"Deja vu aint it Eddie." Emmett chuckled. I thought about it and realized that is what Edward probably did everynight.

"Atleast I dont go threw her drawers!" He defended.

"You better not." I hissed and poked his chest.

"Or do you?" Alice giggled. I looked at him in shock.

"I swear on my life Bella i have never gone through any of your drawers." I read his eyes and i could tell he was telling the truth.

"Good. Or else there would be consequences."

"What could you possibly do?" Emmett teased.

Alices eyes glazed over and she bent over laughing and gasping for uneeded air.

"Bella that is so cruel!!" She giggled. I knew Edward read her mind and he looked mortified.

"God no!" He screamed. Ok now that made me laugh my ass off.

I planned my future carefully and I knew Alice saw me teasing Edward about not kissing him for a month but constantly seducuing him. But i wondered what made Edward react that way?

"HEY! You kids go home!!" A elderly man from Mrs. Copes window called out. I realized it was Mrs. Cope! Oops.

"Where the hell is Jasper?" Rose said.

"He's hiding in the bathroom. Oh my god!" Edward said and burst out laughing. I had never heard him laughing so hard.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh you will see." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He traced around the tattoo with his pinky.

"So you really like it?" I whispered.

"Oh I really really like it." He smiled and kissed my temple.

We saw Jasper scaling back down the side of the house and run torwards us.

"Ok. Bella you are so getting payback." He warned and laughed slightly.

He had a huge - i mean huge it must have benn like a quadroople D - pink lacy bra with red roses stuck to it all over in his hand. He held it off his finger and let it dangle.

"Gross." Rose said disgusted.

"Dude! Why does Mrs. Cope have that?" Emmett whispered and looked the thing up and down.

"Apparantly its for Mr. Cope." I said and jumped on Edwards back wrapping my legs around him. He grabbed my thighs and held onto me while he ran back to his place.

When we got inside Jasper swung the bra over th kitchen table and we sat back in our circle. Before we started Esme went in the kitchen and screamed.

"What the?" She asked and held up the bra to us. We all pointed to Jasper and he smiled sheepishly.

"Carlisle!" She called and he rushed down the stairs.

"Yes?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"Bella is a genius." She whispered and handed Carlisle the bra.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He laughed shaking his head slightly.

"You will return this." Esme said sternly and flicked it at Jasper. He nodded and threw it across the room.

"Esme, Carlisle you should play." I smiled.

They shared a look and shrugged joining our circle.

"Ok. Carlisle truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try to give us the speech 'The birds and the bees' while keeping a straight face." He looked horrified.

"Oh this should be good." Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver. I nodded and leaned against his side. He wrapped both his arms around me. Again he traced the tattoo with his pinky.

"Well,-" Carlisle was halfway through his speech and he still had a straight face on. But my face was absolutely red from embarrasement and it was absolutely freaking hilarious seeing him talk to his 'children' about well you know, and they were all way passed exsperienced. Except Edward and I.

"And-" He just kept going and i had my lips pressed together to keep from laughing. This weird small noise came from me and I buried my head in Edwards shoulder laughing my ass off. I was shaking and I was gasping for breath.

Than I heard Carlisle laugh loudly. We turned to him.

"Sorry. Its just when seeing Bella all red!" He gasped and we joined in with him. After we calmed down I cleared my throat.

"Um, that was interesting." I giggled.

"You better have been paying attention Edward, Bella." Emmett said seriously and I just shrugged waiting for Carlisle to do his dare.

"Rose truth of dare?"

"Dare daddy." She said sweetly.

"I dare you to give an outfit to the person on your left and they have to wear it for the rest of the game."

"What?!?!" I screamed. I was on her left.

"Oh Bella, honey, come on." Rose said and pulled me up the stairs. Once I was done changing i looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a white distressed jean mini skirt that went a little higher than mid thigh. White peep toe high heels. And a light blue halter top that was beaded and really tight around the bust.

"Did you put the bra and underwear on?" She asked but it cause her to giggle.

"Yes!" I growled. She made me put on a set of intimates. The bra and panties were royal blue with black zebra stripes and black lace around the edges.**(Outfit and these are on my profile! :-)**

"Edward will like it." She defended.

"HE wont see it." I said confused.

"When I laid it out on the bed i sent him and image of it through my mind." She said proudly and danced out of the room. I stomped down the stairs the best I could in these heels and Emmett did a few whoop calls at me.

"Damn Bella looks so hot!" Emmett said loudly causing a growl from Edward. He was staring at me and i felt self conscious so i slumped down on the other side of the couch pissed.

Edward slid over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder leaning into me.

"So zebra huh?" He asked.

"Shut up."

"What? I love zebra." He smiled not looking at me.

"I thought you loved mountain lion?" I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Silly, beautiful Bella. Mountain lion is my favorite to hunt. Now zebra on the other hand is my favorite to _look _at." My eyes popped open wide and i giggled.

"Well then you should see what i have on under this outfit." I smirked as he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Maybe." He smiled and pulled me onto his lap. I made sure that my legs were covered enough so that i wouldnt show anybody else my underwear.

Edward rested his hands on my legs and his chin on my head.

"Alice truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare sister!" She laughed.

"I dare you to call Mike and ask what he's wearing in a sexy deep voice!" I giggled and rested my head on Edwards chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ok!" Why was she so excited?

She pulled out her cell phone and I gave her Mikes phone number off my phone.

"May I ask you why you have Newtons number?" Edward asked not pleased.

"Well he gave me it that one time we went to the beach and I dont know . . ." I looked at him sheepishly. He held out his hand for my phone. I gave it to him curious to what he was going to do. Less than 2 seconds later he handed it back. He erased Mikes number. I shrugged then giggled slightly.

"You feel jealous?" I said in a tiny voice looking up at him through my lashes.

"Yes." He shook his head and kissed me fully on the lips.

"You shouldnt."

"But I do."

"I love you and only you." I poked his nose and he grabbed my finger between his teeth.

"Everybody shhhh!! ITs ringing!" Alice bounced up and down.

"Let go." I whispered. He still had my finger in his mouth.

"Nope." He said around it. I wiggled it and he tightened his grip.

"You really want a taste?"

Hi shook his head yes.

"Fine." I pressed my lips to his and he let go of my finger pulling me closer by my waist.

"He answered!!" Alice squealed. I turned so my back was against Edwards chest and he held me tightly to him.

"Hey." Alice said in a deep sultry voice.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh." She popped her eyes wide and hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he was naked." She shuddered and I coward back into Edward.

"Gross." Me and Rose muttered at the same time.

"Wow." Emmett boomed.

"Kids." Esme said in shame.

"What was he doing?" Jasper asked.

"I dont know!" Alice laughed.

"We should of made Bella call." Rose said.

"Why?"

"Because he wouldve told you what he was doing." Edwards chest was shaking from the growl he let out.

"Ok moving on!" I said quickly.

"Esme truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said warily.

"Have you ever been arrested?" Esme bent her head in shame.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there was this lady hitting on Carlisle, so i slapped her a few times." She added the last part in a tiny voice.

I burst out in laughter and felt Edward shaking behind me.

"He is my husband!!" She defended.

Carlisle kissed her cheek and she looked pretty angry at Emmett for making fun of her.

"Emmett truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.

"Dare moma!"

"I dare you too wear Mrs. Copes bra over your clothes to school tomorrow. And that son is how you will return it to her." She smiled proud and i high fived her.

"YES! This is going to be awesome." Emmett whooped.

"Idiot." Edward muttered into my ear and i laughed.

"Edward my brother! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth." I bet he was going to regret that.

"How many times during the day do you think romantic thoughts?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I was waiting patiently. Ok not really. Spit it out stupid shiny volvo owner!!

"Um, whenever im around Bella i think romanticaly. She is my love after all." He sighed.

"Who do you fantasize about?"

"Bella." He said in a duh tone. I gasped.

"So you think romanticaly and fantasize about Bella?" Emmett concluded.

"What? No! Wait huh?" He stuttered.

"He got you." Alice giggled.

"So you not only think romanticaly about Bella but you also fantasize about her?" Jasper chuckled.

"Ugh. Whatever." He mumbled and buried his face in my hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." I whispered and kissed his neck.

He just sat and sniffed my hair.

"Its ok. Bella does it to. Why else would she say your name in her sleep." Emmett boomed.

"That is not true! Yes i think romanticaly about Edward. I'll admit that! But thats not what my dreams are about!" I defended edgyness was leaking through my voice.

"Than what do you dream about?" Jasper asked.

"You dont need to know. But Edward does know and it is nothing like that!"

"Sure." Rose said.

I sighed and buried my face in Edwards chest. His calming presence helped me settle down.

"Dont worry love. There just trying to get under you skin."

"There doing a good job." I mumbled and grabbed his shirt in my hands.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked and moved his arms so they were under me.

"Yes." He lifted me up and i wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my head in his chest.

"Look now Eddie gets to fufil his fantasies." Emmett whispered.

"Shut up." Edward snapped and ran upstairs. He laid me on the bed and crawled next to me.

"Sorry they upset you." I whispered and played with a button on his shirt.

"They always do that. Its fine." He ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you. More than anything." I whispered and rested my head on his chest and snuggled up to him.

"I love you more than anything too. More than my own life. You have no idea." He pulled me close and ran his fingers lightly up and down my spine. I shivered at his touch.

"Are you cold?"

"No. That just feels good." I mumbled.

After that he didnt stop. Every now and then he would kiss me on my neck, shoulder, head, temple, etc.

"You should sleep." He said awhile later.

"Im not tired."

"Im sorry. I didnt think when i brought you up here. I thought you might have been tired. We couldve stayed down there."

"Im fine. I wanted some peace." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I kinda slept all day." I addmitted. I went to bed at 12am the night before and didnt wake till 1:00pm.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his phone and set it down beside me.

"8:23." I laughed slightly.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked.

"Yes, with you. But what?"

"Hmm. I dont know." He chuckled and hugged me close.

"Cant we just lay here?" He sighed.

"Works for me." I shrugged.

"Good. Zebra girl." He laughed and popped my bra strap.

"Hey!" I slapped his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Whatever your just jealous you cant look at the zebras." I said and turned away from him.

"Bella." He whined as i moved out of his grasp and onto the other side of the bed. Bed?

"When did you get a bed?" I asked looking away from him.

"I was wondering when you would notice." He chuckled.

"I bought it for you. You didnt honestly think i would make you sleep on the couch." He said appauled.

"You need to stop spending money on me." I whispered and looked in his eyes.

He pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"But i like buying you things." He said.

I sighed and just layed there with him for the rest of the night eventually falling asleep in the arms of my love.

**I just wanted something to make me laugh. And truth or dare sounded fun to write about. Tell me if you like it!**

**Review!!**

**PLease and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	9. Mr Bullshit

**Edwards point of view**

I pulled up in Bellas driveway at 7:30 and waited outside for her. She peeped her head out the window and giggled the cutest laugh in the world.

She came prancing out the front door and stopped in front of me. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, red baby doll tank top and red converse. Her hair was slightly wavy but mostly straight and hanging down her back and she was wearing a light pink lipgloss and mascara. Minimal make up, my girl.

She looked absolutely sexy and beautiful.

She saw me looking her up and down and blushed.

"Dont ask about the skirt Alice forced me into it this morning." She smiled.

"I think you look sexy." I wrapped my arms around her waist picking her up and hugging her. I was the luckiest man, sort of, in the world that she took me back. I broke her heart and I should die for that, but right now my main thing was to prove to her that i would never leave her again. I couldnt, it would kill me.

She snorted. "Well you dont look half bad yourself." She unwrapped her arms from my neck and looked me up and down. I chuckled and opened the door for her.

"Get in little human." I laughed.

She giggled and got in, i got in after her and started the car. We listened to Debussy the whole way to school and when we parked she caught me staring at her lips.

She leaned in, so did i and pressed her soft, warm, plump lips to mine. Her hands wrapped in my hair and I put my hands on her hips and brought her over on my lap.

I heard a knocking on my window and looked up to be met with the idiotic face of Emmett. I groaned and ignored him still kissing Bella.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Damnit." I growled. Bella laughed them looked down blushing just realizing that we were making out in the front seat of my car.

"Eddie boy!!" Emmett yelled as Bella opened the door to the passenger side and slid out.

"Oh my god!!!" Bella screached and bent over holding her stomach from laughing to hard. Emmett was wearing Mrs. Copes pink lacy bra on the outside of his clothes.

"Lookin mighty fine he is." Jasper laughed.

"Dude! Seriously!" Bella laughed.

"I like it!" Emmett defended strutting around the parking lot making other kids burst out laughing.

"Emmett. Mrs. Cope isnt here today." Alice giggled.

"Damn. Well atleast I get to take it off." He shrugged.

"No!" Bella yelled. We looked at her questioning.

"Well, Mrs. Cope isnt here so you have to wear it and return it to her after school at her house." Bella said. I saw were she was going with this.

"So?" Emmett asked confused.

"Emmett, Esme said you had to keep it on until you return it to her!" I laughed.

"No! I am not wearing this all day!" He whined.

"Oh yes your are!" Jasper laughed.

"Well whatever Eddie boy." Emmett said and wiggled his eyebrows at Bella.

"I hate you Emmett." I said and put my arm around Bellas tiny warm waist and sat on the hood of my car.

"Well, you guys sure looked like you were having fun in your car." Rose snickered.

Bella blushed and looked down entertwining our fingers together.

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"Whatever." I shrugged and leaned back.

"Anyways, we are bored." Jasper sighed.

"Are you always bored?" Bella chuckled finally looking up at everybody, she had a slight pink stain to her cheeks and she smelled great. But not in a vampire way.

"Pretty much." Rose shrugged.

"Bella looks hot." Emmett laughed. I growled at him and Alice smacked his head.

"In a sister like way!" He defended.

"Lets get to class." Bella said and pulled me with her.

"My family is full of Idiots." I said.

"Ah, but your pretty smart." She giggled and pecked my cheek before walking into the classroom in front of me and taking her seat.

After class I waited for her to pack her bag and then we walked to second period together and talked about random things. In fourth period Bella was sitting in the row of desks next to mine and she was impatiently tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Bored?" I whispered.

"Yeah." She sighed and smiled a little.

"Me too."

"Mr. Cullen is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Asked Mr. Pullano. _Why does he have to go after Bella?- Mr. Pullano _Woah! What the hell?!?! What kind of thoughts were those?

"No sir." I said politely.

"Good." He said and turned back to the lesson.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans_

_boots with the fur with the fur_

_the whole club was lookin at her_

_she hit the floor _

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I looked over to Bella and she was bright red trying to get her phone to be quiet.

"Ms. Swan hand it over." Mr. Pullano said and walked over to Bella. She shifted in her seat because he was a little to close, expecially for my liking.

"Sorry." She appologized and placed her phone in his hand. _Nice, really nice legs. Hmm. Bella Swan. - Mr. Pullano _Oh hell no. That is just sick and wrong! The way he was picturing My Bella in his head was just plain sick! Ugh.

Bella saw me all tensed up and gave me a curious look.

"Tell you at lunch." I whispered and looked down at my hands that were about to brake the desk in half.

"See me after class, Ms. Swan." He smiled. _Damn, mini skirt._

The class went by very slow. I broke the corner of the desk off so i had to smooth it out. Bella looked at me worried when I didnt want her to go see that teacher after class.

"Edward whats the matter? I have to get my phone back!" I wouldnt let go of her hand.

"I will buy you a new one." I said lowly.

"Edward!" She scolded.

"Let me go! I will meet you at lunch." She grabbed her wrist free and went into the classroom. I treaded off to lunch got a tray of food that Bella likes and slammed it on the table that my family was sitting at.

"Woah, whats wrong?" Jasper asked. He was feeling my anger and hatred.

"Nothing." I stated and sat back in my chair going through the thoughts of Mr. Pullano and trust me they were worse than a rated R movie.

"Edward!" Alice said. She unclenched my hand from the table.

"Ugh thats so discgusting!" I yelled.

"What?" Rose asked quietly.

"Mr. Pullano has some fantasies about Bella." Alice said nonchantly.

"Eww!"

"Dude hes like 40!" Emmett shuddered.

"Yeah, and Bellas in his classroom right now!"

"Why?"

"He took her phone. It went off during class."

Emmett looked down sheepishly.

"I was bored." He said as Rose smacked him.

_Idiot. I love him. _Rose thought.

"Here she comes." Alice sang humorly.

She sat down and everybodys eyes went to her except mine.

"What?" She asked putting her hand on my knee.

"So, Bella what did Mr. Pullano say?" Jasper asked.

"Um, nothing he said not to let it happen again and he gave me my phone back." She said suspicously.

"Yeah, not without checking out your ass as you left." Emmett boomed.

"What?!" She whisper yelled.

"Bella Mr. Pullano has a slight crush on you." I murmered in her ear. She froze.

"Slight?! You said hes been having rated R fantasies." Emmett laughed.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!" Bella screached and pushed the tray I got for her away.

"Your lying." She accused. I shook my head at her and she gulped.

"Ewww thats so freaking sick! Hes like forty and he is bald! Eww." She said quietly.

"You dont like bald people?" Rose chuckled.

"Well, not if there having fantasies about me. Plus, I only like Edwards soft bronze hair." She ran her hand through my hair. When she pulled away I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. She kept running her soft fragile hands through my hair, and it felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and let her elax me

"So what are you going to do?" My eyes snapped open at Rosalies question.

"Ignore him." She shrugged.

"Good luck." Alice chuckled.

"Alice! Wait is he going to try anything?" Bella asked nervously.

"Nope. Just watch your back."

"I think Eddie will be doing that." Emmett snickered.

I flicked my pile of mash potatoes at Emmett but he dodged it.

Bella was bright red and giggling.

"Idiot." I muttered and kissed Bella on the lips.

"Pda!" He schreached.

"Whatever bra man." Bella rolled her eyes and got up to throw her tray away.

_Ha! My perfect chance to get my girl! _Mike newton! I growled lowly.

"Bella!" He called across the lunchroom. My Bella turned around and smiled at her group of friends. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Bella!" They said and Mike was really starting to annoy me by now.

_Damn, freaking sexy ass! _I couldnt stop gritting my teeth together.

"Bella you want to go out tonight?" Okay so that was pretty forward.

"Sorry, Mike I have a date tonight with Edward." She smiled appologeticaly and said by to her friends. She motioned for me to follow her out of the caffeteria and into the courtyard.

_I had her! Why did he have to come back?! God damnit! I swear I will get her! She will be fucking mine! _Mike thought and slammed his tray in the trash and left to his next class early.

Bella was sitting at a bench in the courtyard and I followed her putting my arms around her.

"He is really annoying." Bella grumbled.

"You should hear his thoughts." I chuckled.

"Why what did he think?"

"That you would be his soon, and that I should go back to where I came from." She got angry and tried to go back into the lunch room.

"Bella!" I chuckled and grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back onto my lap.

She crossed her arms over her chest and Hmmphed.

"Ugh. Just because you have super strength doesnt mean you have to use it." She grumbled. I kissed her passionatly and pulled back because the bell rang.

"Come on, missy." I chuckled and pulled her to my side.

When we got by the door of our next class, I stopped and kissed her head before we walked in.

"Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Swan. Detention my class after school." Mr. Pullano said behind us. We turned around and he pointed his finger for us to go to class.

"What the hell?" Bella asked once we sat down in biology.

"I dont know." His thoughts were a little discgusting to look though. Pedofile.

After school we headed to Mr. Pullanos class and he directed Bella to sit up front why I sat way in the back.

Bella raised her hand sharply.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan?" He asked looking at her legs. She crossed them and shifted uncomfortably.

"May I ask why we are here?" She asked annoyed.

"PDA Mrs. Swan. Maybe you and Mr. Cullen could practice not showing so much." _And maybe practice with me._

"I kissed her on her head!" I defended. Bella turned to me shocked that I would ever talk back to a teacher, but she didnt even have clue.

"Mr. Cullen I will not tolerate back talk." He said sternly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Im calling both of your parents to inform them of this incident!" He said and left the classroom but stayed outside to make sure I didnt go anywhere near Bella.

"Fuck!!" Bella whisper yelled.

"Dido." I chuckled.

"Charlie isnt even talking to me!! How is he going to ever freaking talk to me again?!?!" She yelled and slammed her head on the desk repeatidly.

"Bella Stop." I said sternly. I couldnt go over there or i was in bigger trouble. But she kept hitting her head on the desk.

"Damnit!" I yelled.

"Ugh!" She yelled and rested her head on the desk.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" I asked.

"Why do you have to be so damn protective!" She retorted back. I was about to say because I love you! But Mr. Pullano came back into the classroom.

"Your parents will be here soon." He said and sat down in his teachers huge desk which was in front of Bellas and he stared at her. She shifted and right then I had to grip the desk to keep from tearing him to shreads.

"Ah! Mr. Cullen, Mr. Swan. Mrs. Cullen." He said once our parents entered the classroom.

"UGH!!" Bella whispered only loud enough for the vampires to hear and slammed her head on the desk again repeatidly.

"Bella!" I said sternly.

"Mr. Cullen be quiet!" Mr. Pullano instructed. Bella continued and I was really starting to get pissed.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Carlisle asked annoyed.

"Ugh!" Bella whispered again slamming her head down, but her arms were crossed on the desk so she was slamming her head on them.'

"Well you children were showing a massive amount of PDA In the hallways." Mr. Pullano started.

"Bullshit!" Bella yelled.

"Mrs. Swan! Be quiet or your going to be suspended." She slammed her head on her arms again. She kept muttering 'Ouch'. Everytime she did it.

"Bella!" I whisper yelled.

"Mr. Cullen one more interuption an you will be suspended." The teacher threatened again.

"What were they doing exactly?" Esme asked politely.

"Wait do we want to know this?" Charlie asked.

"They were-" I read his thoughts and he was way off I cut him off right there.

"I kissed her damn forehead!" I yelled from the back of the classroom.

"Thats all he did!" Bella agreed looking at her father.

"Mr. Cullen!" The teacher scolded.

"Ok!" Esme screamed.

"I think this was just taken out of preportion. I know my son and I know Bella, they are both respectful young students and they would not do anything to deserve this." Carlisle said.

"Now we cant tell you anything about Emmett or the others but Bella and Edward would not stoop so low." Esme said quietly. I chuckled at her thoughts about Emmetts last detention about his Pda actions in the janitors closet with Rosalie.

"Something funny Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Pullano asked.

"Sorry, no sir." I said trying not to laugh at the jokes Esme was crackin in her head.

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan broke the rules about public affection." He said. Bella stood up sharply knocking her desk over to the side.

"Him kissing me on my head is breaking the rules?" She asked menacingly. I never would have thought i would be scared of a human, but Bella changed that.

"Obviously."

_Ok, I may not be that fond of Edward but I know him and Bella would never do this, there has to be something going on. _Charlies thoughts were actually kind.

I smiled at him slightly.

_God never thought one of my students would be so sexy._ Mr. Pullano loosened his tie and went into his fantasie world. Fuck it ive had enough of this shit.

I stood up out of my chair and glared at him.

"I also put my arm around her waist! And i held her hand during lunch! I kissed her on the cheek before second period! Does any of this bother you?" I yelled.

"Edward." My mother said quietly.

"No. I am getting it all out in the open! Hell I kissed her on her freaking lips after lunch!" I yelled. Charlie was surprised at my outburst but he knew i was defending Bella.

"Look! See I can do that all i want! She is my girlfriend! And If I want to kiss her on her head before class i will damn well do so!" Bella slammed the door open and walked out of the classroom.

"Get it through your sick mind!" I hissed as I walked by him and out the door to find my Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled as she walked in front of me and through the doors to the courtyard.

"Godamnit!" I yelled and ran at vampire speed to her. She ignored me.

"Are you mad at me for saying those things?"

"No! Im fucking pissed!" She said and a anger tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away and held her in my arms tightly. We were leaned against the lockers and I ran my fingers up and down her spine trying to calm her.

Our parents came out and walked torwards us when I was doing this. Esme looked pissed but she had sympathy for Bella.

"Look, we need to do some talking." Carlisle said kindly to me. I nodded.

"All three of us know you would never do anying to get you in trouble." Esme added rubbing Bellas back as she cried into my shirt.

"Shh. Bella, love its fine." I whispered into her ear. Charlie heard me, and he actually had sympathy for us.

"I-Im sorry daddy." She cried.

"Bells, shh. I know you both well enough and something is going on between that teacher and you two and I would like to know what." He said and looked at me silently thanking me for helping Bella as she cried. I nodded and pulled her back to look me in the eye. I wiped the tears away from her and smiled.

"Talk to your dad, I need to explain things to Carlisle and maybe you can come over later." She nodded and sniffed. I kissed her head and walked away with Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward I have never seen you act like that what on earth is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Mr. Pullano has some sort of infatuation with Bella. He fantasizes about her . . . " I trailed off hoping they would know what I meant.

"Ew." Esme said silently making me laugh.

"Edward, we know its upsetting but you need to control your anger. And if you can ever catch him in the act, tlaking about Bella romantically or trying to do anything to her you need to get proof." Carlisle said and drove away in his mercedes. I nodded and drove home in my volvo.

**Bellas point of view.**

"Bella, what happened."

"I swear all he did was kiss me on my head before we walked into the classroom." I said while we were driving home in his cruiser.

"I believe you. I believe Edward, and oddly enough I dont feel like I hate him anymore." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Bella your 18 and so is he. I cant control your actions or anything really. But I do trust the both of you. And I realize Edward is not a bad guy, i was just mad that he left but Carlisle said it was his fault and he had not choice but to leave."

"He did?"

"Yes, so I dont want you to move out, if you still want to you can. But Bells your my little girl and I love you." He said.

"I love you to dad." I smiled and hugged him since we were home now.

"I think Edward wants to see you, so go get him." He sighed and hugged me handing me my keys.

"Thanks." I sniffed.

"Bye Bells, be careful on the road."

"Ok! Thanks bye dad!" I chirped and pulled my cell phone out.

_Meet me at the meadow, love you. - Bella_

I sent my text to Edward and pulle dout of the driveway.

_Be right there love, love you too. - Edward_

I smiled and kept driving.

**Ok Phew! My arms ache.**

**I just want to rip that dudes head off! LOL!**

**Review!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	10. Bored

**Bellas point of view**

Edward and I laid in our meadow till about 7:00, then I went home to make Charlie dinner.

"Thanks Bells this looks great." He said smiling then dug into his food.

"Uh, did you talk to uhm Mr. Pullano?" I asked after I cleaned up after dinner and sat down in the living room with him. It felt dirty to speak his name.

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Edward. I looked at Charlie sheepishly.

"Invite him in." He sighed motioning for the door.

"Thanks." I said and kissed his cheek. It turned bright red.

"Hey." I smiled once I opened the door. He kissed my head.

"Hello love. Hello Charlie." Edward said politely I pulled him to sit on the couch next to me.

"Hey Edward. And no I have not talked to your teacher yet." He said and turned to Edward.

"Has, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Unfortunatly, yes. We have detention for the next two weeks." He said and looked away from my murderous glare.

"No." I said.

"No?" Him and Charlie questioned.

"N-o." I spelled it out for them.

"Hell no!" I said jumping up from the couch.

"Watch what you say." Charlie scolded.

"Sorry, but no way in hell am I going to spend two weeks, two hours a day after school with some perverted teacher!" I yelled.

Edward looked down dabating something.

"Perverted?" Charlie asked.

"Uhm, sir, my siblings seem to think that Mr. Pullona is infatuated with your daughter." Edward said looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Seriously?" Charlie scoffed.

"Yes." Me and Edward said.

"Oh." Charlie said. Mr. Pullano was the new teacher so he couldnt know anything about him yet.

"Well, Bella. I dont know what to tell you." He sighed.

"We have to go." Edward said. I looked at him like he had two arms growing out of his neck.

"What?!"

"He's right, if you dont go then it will cause trouble." Charlie said.

"Ok, fine. But if he touches me once-"

"I'll be there." Charlie and Edward interrupted.

"Damn." I sighed and sunk down into the recliner.

"Young lady." Charlie warned.

"Sorry, habit." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Im going to head to bed early. You got till 10:00." He said sternly and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Well, atleast he likes me now." Edward said and picked me up and placed me in his lap on the recliner.

"Uh." I grunted.

"Bella-"

"No. I know we have to go." I sighed and layed my head back on his chest.

"Sorry, love." He kissed my head sweetly.

"Me too."

"Crap!" I groaned and got off his lap.

"What?" He asked.

"I need a coffee maker!" I stressed. I ran upstairs and knocked on Charlies door.

"Yeah?" I opened his door slowly.

"Im going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"No, im fine, have fun." He sighed and turned over and fell asleep. I giggled and turned around to head into my bedroom, but I ran into something hard.

"Ow." I moaned and rubbed my head.

"Are you alright?" He chuckled and steadied me by my waist.

"Yeah. Now do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Good, now I need to get changed." I said and led him into my room.

"But you look fine."

"I want to get out of this skirt." I pouted. His kissed my pouty bottom lip and layed back on the bed.

"Ok zebra girl."

"Haha. But im not wearing zebras right now." I called from my closet.

"Oh? Then what are you wearing?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I took off my bra and underwear and threw them out into the bedroom in front of him.

"I _was_ wearing that." I heard him gulp loudly.

"N-nice." He stuttered.

"Ah, but now i am wearing zebras." I smiled and came out of the closet. I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. You could see the zebra straps to my bra.

He was staring at me as I picked my underwear up off the floor and put them in my dirty laundry basket.

"Edward you in there?" I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Zebras aye?" He asked and kissed the skin showing on my shoulder.

"Yep." I giggled and walked downstairs.

Outside there was Emmetts freaking huge jeep. They were all in there smiling at us.

"Bella you almost made him sweat." Rose giggled.

"I know." I smirked. He patted my butt.

"Well were off to walmart so get in." Emmett said from the drivers side.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked.

Rose was in the passenger side, Alice scooted over so she was in Jaspers lap. Edward climbed up and held his arms out to me. I rolled my eyes and climbed in and sat on his lap.

"Dont let me fly out." I giggled.

He wrapped both arms around my stomach and held me to his chest.

"Would'nt dream of it." He smiled and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Still didnt get your coffee maker aye Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up! You guys distract me." I laughed.

"Us? Dont you mean Edward distracts you?" Emmett boomed. I blushed and looked down.

"Whatever." I mumbled. They laughed at me.

We pulled into the Walmart parking lot and Edward helped me out.

"No distractions." I scolded all of them. Edward took my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

We went straight over to the coffee makers and I picked out a nice one with a clock.

"God its heavy." I yelped.

"Here, puny human." Emmett laughed and took the box from me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem Bells." He smiled. We laughed at his cluelessness.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Mike, Ben, Erik, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela staring at us.

I smiled at Angela, she smiled back sadly. I felt guilty. She was the only one who really excepted me during my zombie days and I havnt talked to her since they've been back.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica wondered.

"Needed a new coffee maker." I shrugged.

"Why?" Erik laughed.

"Uh, I broke mine. Fell over, you know." I giggled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Tyler laughed.

"Hey Angela can I um talk to you?" I asked. She smiled and we walked into another aisle.

"Whats up Bella?" She asked politely.

"I wanted to say im sorry." She looked confused.

"For what?"

"Well you were the only one who really talked to me when Edward left. And they came back and I pretty much ignored you." I started rubbing my arm.

"Bella, Its fine. I know your in love with him." She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Hmm. Yeah i am." I giggled.

"Thought so." She laughed.

"Hey listen do you want to come over for a sleepover friday night?" I asked.

"Ooh! Ok." She agreed excited.

"Yay. Thanks." I smiled and hugged her.

"Will it just be us?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, just us girls. We can rent a movie, do stupid stuff, get in trouble." I shrugged.

"Are Rose and Alice coming?" She sounded hopeful.

"If you want them to."

"I think it would be fun to have a huge girls party." We said at the same time and laughed.

"Well I'll ask them. And Friday night you are so giving me the scoop on you and Ben!" I giggled as her jaw dropped. I winked and walked back to the Cullens.

I was attacked by two pairs of arms.

"BEELLLAAA!" They squealed jumping up and down.

"So you guys want to come?" I asked laughing.

"DUH!" They hugged me agian.

"Damn what the hell are we supposed to do all night?" Emmett asked as I paid for coffee maker. Edward placed a 20 dollar bill in the cashiers hand before I even reached into my purse for my wallet.

"Hey!" I scolded.

"Bella, im the one who broke it." He sighed picking it up and walking out to the parking lot with me.

I sighed and hopped in his lap in the backseat.

_Friday. First day of Detention after school._

"Ah, Mrs. Swan. You can take a seat in the back, Mr. Cullen you in the front." Mr. Pollano said and eyed me up and down. Edward stepped in his line of view and growled lowly.

"Now, stay here and be quiet i have to run to the principles office to get some papers." He said and left the room.

"Is it possible to die from boredom?" I asked 5 minutes later. Edward turned around in his seat and smiled at me.

"I would do anything to read your thoughts." He smiled. I smirked at him.

"Well if there was any possible way, I would let you in."

"I will keep you to that." He turned back around as Mr. Pullano walked back in.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Bella?" Ugh. I liked him calling me by my last name better.

"Can, I go to the bathroom? I got caught up in something before detetion." I winked at Edward and he chuckled slightly.

"Yes, but hurry up." He frowned. I walked pats them and out the door.

"Freedom atlast!" I squealed. I walked into the bathroom an did my business and slowly leisured into the classroom.

After detention I was so bored out of my mind. Rose and Alice met me and Edward out in the parking lot.

"Uh, we are so doing crazy shit tonight." I mumbled. They giggled and nodded.

"Dont get arrested." Edward pleased. I slapped his arm playfully.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. It lasted about 10 seconds then we broke apart and said our goodbyes.

I hoped into the backseat of Roses BMW and they sped away to Angelas house.

I trotted up to her door and rang the bell. She opened it and hugged me.

"Ready?" I asked excited.

"Us girls doing crazy crap, most definatly." She giggled and hopped into the backseat with me. Rose put the top down and the wind was blowing through our hair widly.

We pulled up to my house and put our things in the loving room. Charlie was spending the night over at La Push with Jake and his dad.

_9:30 that night._

We were all sitting around trying to figure out what to do.

"Lets sneak into the hotel on the edge of Forks and go swimming in their pool." I suggested.

"Oh my god!!" Angela and Rose laughed.

"Yes!" Alice squealed and high fived me. We all ran upstairs and slipped on our bathing suits. Alice and Rose forced Angela and I into damn bikinis.

Alices was blue, green, pink , and yellow with bows as ties.

Roses was red and white lacy and polka doted.

Angelas was yellow and black checkered.

Mine was plain but a dark purple and i actually liked it, but it just showed to much skin.

"Come on Bells!" Alice yelled. I slipped on some shorts and a tank top and ran downstairs.

We got in the BMW and sped down to the Homewood suits hotel on the edge of forks.

"Woohoo!" Alice cheered.

"Shhh!" Me and Angela shushed her laughing.

"Oh right." She giggled.

"How are we supposed to get past the locks?" Angela asked as we snuck around the back of the hotel to the pool gates.

"Alice give me a boost." Her eyes glazed over, then she nodded telling me that my plan would work.

Her and Rose locked hands and I stepped on them with my flip flops and crawled over the gate.

"EEEkk! You had gum on your shoe!!" Alice squealed. I fell on my butt laughing my ass off.

"Bells come on!" Rose giggled. I took the pin out of my hair and picked the lock, i swung the gate open.

We all tiptoed to the edge of the pool. Alice and I set up the stereo we brought. "Beverly Hills by Weezer" blared through the speakers.

"Beverly hills!" Me and Rose sang at the chorus.

"Well since this was your idea I think that Bella should go first." Alice said. I gaped at her.

"Say I if you want Bella to go in first."

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Angela!" I squeaked.

"Sorry Bella." She smiled.

"Bitches." I mumbled. They all giggled at me. I stuck my toe in the pool.

"Freaking cold!!!" I squealed.

"Bella get in." Alice said sternly. I stripped down to my bathing suit and pouted.

"But its cold." I complained.

"Your idea." Angela pointed out. I sighed.

I dove into the deep end and came out in the shallow end.

"Holy freaking shit!" I shivered and hopped out of the pool shivering. I flipped my hair back and it made a smacking noise agianst my back.

"In!" I said and pointed to the pool, telling them to get in.

"Fine." They shrugged. They all jumped in and shivered. Well Alice and Rose did for the show.

Love drunk by Boys like girls came on and we all sang along.

"I used to be love drunk now im hungover!" I laughed and splashes Angela. She giggled and sung along.

After about an hour i slipped my clothes back on after drying off.

"Bella?" I heard a husky deep voice call. I turned around and saw Jake and his La Push friends standing there.

"Jake?" I called and laughed. I walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"Wow, Bella Swan you are going to get in so much trouble." He said and poked my arm.

"We are just leaving." Rose sneered.

"Yeah, ok blondie."

"Jake." I warned.

"Oh so what now your hanging out with the bloodsuckers siblings?" He said amused.

"Jake!" I scolded.

"Please tell me your not back with him are you!" He scoffed.

"Yes I am."

"Bella god you are stupid." He laughed.

"Jacob if your going to be an ass go away." I shot. He friends 'ooohed'.

"Whatever Bella." He scoffed and they jumped in the pool as we took off in Roses BMW.

When we got home, I was walking inside when I heard a whistle echo through the woods by my house. I stepped out in the yard and saw Edward standing there.

He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss then went inside.

That night we sat around doing crazy stuff inside, then once Angela fell asleep Rose and Alice went to hunt.

I couldnt sleep, so at about 3:00am I went outside and sat on the porch taking in the cool misty air.

"Cant sleep?" A velvety shaken voice called from beside me.

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me and held me in his lap.

"I love you." I sighed. He kissed my head.

"I love you too, Bella."

"So what was that whole thing with Jacob?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"Well i dont know, when you um, left, we became friends, then he ignored me for a while. Hes was really mean. Wait! You were there?" I asked.

He chuckled from under me. He felt tense and nervous.

"Oh." Was all he said looking away.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked softly. He glanced at me but then back to the sky.

I pulled his chin softly down to my lips. I pressed my lips to his softly and passionatly, pouring all I loved into him. We kissed for about a minute and I pulled back.

"Tell me whats wrong." I whispered against his cold lips. He pulled me off his lap and paced in front of me.

I sighed and waited till he was ready to tell me. After about 5 minutes he turned to me with his poker face on.

"Bella, Jacob is a werewolf. That is why he was acting so strange, he is an addolecent wolf. He is very dangerous to be around." He said it like a warning and I got confused.

"But Jacob isnt dangerous." I said confused.

"Bella, when he got sick, he was in the middle of transformation. About a month ago it was complete, he is very untrained and very dangerous."

I sighed taking in all this imformation.

"Dang." I sighed. He chucked slightly still pacing.

"Thats not the problem though is it?" I asked.

"No. The wolves and us have a battle. They think were dangerous, and we are not aloud to turn another human." He looked away form me.

"Turn as in-"

"Turn anybody into a vampire." He said coldly.

"What does this mean?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"There planning a battle against us as soon as the school year ends. I dont know why. We havnt done anything."

"What. Does. This. Mean?" I asked slowly standing up.

"Carlisle does not want to fight the wolves, so we have to-"

"Leave." I finished for him. He nodded. I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"Your leaving again. I should have known. I never should have even bothered. I knew I wasnt good enough for you." I babbled on and on until he put his hand lightly over my mouth.

"You think Im going to leave you again?" He whispered.

I nodded under his hand. He removed it and cradled my face in his hands gently.

"You silly beautiful over sensitve girl." He mused and kissed my lips slowly.

"I wouldnt dream of ever leaving you."

"I cant live without you." I cried. He pulled me to his chest tightly.

"I cant live without you either Bella. You have my heart, I cant live without that." He smiled and wiped my tears away.

"What are we going to do?" I said but it was muffled by his shirt. He sat me down on the porch and stood up debating. I really wished he would hold me right now.

"Bella we have to leave. I want you to come with me."

"Ok." I simply said.

"Ok?"

"Yes, of course i will go with you. Your the love of my life. I would follow you anywhere." He smiled at me.

"But what about me? You know I have been wanting to become one of you. To be with you forever." He put his poker face back on.

"You dont know how hard it is Bella." He sighed.

"How hard what is? I dont get it! Edward you want me to go with you, but you dont want to change me. Im going to get older and die." He winced at my words.

"The only reason I can think that you wouldnt want to change me is because you dont want me forever." I turned and looked away from him.

"Bella! I want you forever, every day of forever." He said.

"Than change me."

He sighed and looked over the woods debating. I sat down on the porch and waited.

He put both hands on my knees and looked me in the eyes.

"Marry me first."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Marry me, I want you mine."

"Ok."

"Ok?!" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I told you I would do anything to be with you forever."

He picked me up and spun me around pressing his lips to mine feircly.

"Edward!" Alice called from the edge of the woods. We turned and saw her smiling like and idiot with the rest of the Cullen family.

She threw something to him but it was so fast I couldnt see it. He set me down and smiled at her.

"Bella can I do this the right way?" He asked and got down on one knee. I felt my eyes water up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my love, my life, my world. I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered through tears. He slid a gold oval diamond encrested ring on my finger.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me sinceless. Till I pulled back and looked at the Cullens smiling at us.

"Wait! How much did this cost?" I asked looking at my ring. They all burst out laughing.

"Thats a classic Bella move!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella, love that was my mothers. It didnt cost a penny." He chuckled and I kissed him again.

"EEEEEP!! So we have a wedding to plan?!!?!" Alice squealed and ran over to me hugging me.

"Oh no." I groaned and backed away from her.

"Yes!"

"No!" I said and hid behind Edward. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me agian.

"Vegas." He whispered in my ear.

"Hell no!" Rose said.

"You wouldnt do that to us right Bella?" Alice asked pouting with Esme and Rose.

"Um no." I said frowning.

"Dont worry love, I'll protect you." Edward chuckled and kissed my temple.


End file.
